The New Team Seven
by Chayanne
Summary: -Sequel to The Birthday Present- Three years after the activation of Hatake Obito’s Sharingan, he’s finally placed on a team. What great adventures are we going to see from this young Shinobi? -Story name subject to change-
1. All in a Day's Work

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto or any characters (Maybe the OC ones I create! Who knows! I don't claim anything in the world of Naruto as mine. If I did I'd be one rich Woman.)_

-

**The New Team Seven**

_Three years after the activation of Hatake Obito's Sharingan, he's finally placed on a team.  
What great adventures are we going to see from this young Shinobi?_

* * *

**All in a day's work**

Green grass stretches all around them, blue skies cloudless and clear. The sounds of violent shouting fill the air. Practice, it is essential to every team before they can really head out on a mission of important value. After all chases the cat doesn't really require team work. The damn cat just runs super fast and frankly you have to be faster then the cat to catch it. Obito realized this before his other teammates; although with his father teachings looming in the background stressing that teamwork was very important. How could one forget, ah yes the fact that his teammates are… _idiots_. He thought they would have worked out their differences; no in fact they are always fighting. Whether it was over bread or who got to carry the mission scroll that day, it never failed. It didn't help that their team leader, their _Sensei_ didn't even try to stop the two from fighting… _"It's too much trouble,"_ he would say walking away from the two boys.

"I hate you two." Nether of the two boys heard Obito as he walked away from the fighting. He sighed, _there's no way Hokage will put me on another team… even if I ask nicely or even begged. I'm doomed to be with these two idiots' for awhile_.

Making his way over to where his Sensei was, _laying down on the job… again, swear to god if I didn't know any better I'd say he was related to my father_. Obito heatedly kicked his Sensei's foot, "Hey Sensei." No response, "Sensei…" for a second he thought he heard snoring from his teacher. "Shika-sensei wake your lazy ass up, I need your help stopping them…_Again_." One eye opened to see the now angry young boy.

"Mendoukusei," Obito kicked his foot again, "What have they done this time?"

"Go see for yourself, lazy ass."

"Do it yourself Obito."

"Shika-Sensei, please they only listen to you." He said sighing under his breath. It was true the two boys never listened to Obito even if he was a Chuunin.

"Fine, fine…" Lazily getting up from his spot, he casually began walking over to where his other two students were 'fighting'. Sure enough they really were going at it. Shikamaru noted the few large holes in the ground and some random on fire trees around the training area. "Uhg… Swear to god they are just like their fathers." Performing a few short seals, "Kage Mane no Jutsu." Obito watched the two boys come to a screeching halt, as two black shadows from Shikamaru connected to theirs. Shikamaru put his hands on his hips; the two boys did the same.

"Shika-sensei what did you do that for?!" The two of them screamed in unison.

"Take a good look around you two, this isn't team work. Pushups both of you, 300 each and Obito you and I are going to play Shougi." Obito nodded at his teacher, as fun as it was to play he knew it was really a ploy to get him to learn strategies. Shikamaru realized he had potential for it, even if it was troublesome he needed to teach the young Chuunin how to think ahead. So far he was ahead of Obito eight to six, not bad for a ten year old. Releasing the technique on the two boys they both dropped on the spot to do their pushups. It was either do it or feel the wrath of being danced in place like a monkey for twenty minutes. Which mind you Shikamaru enjoyed doing to his team. Doing pushups, in the two youth's minds was defiantly a better choice out of the two options.

Gesturing over at Obito the two of them went over to where Shikamaru kept his board, setting it out they began to play. Rarely did the game stop before the two finish their punishment. They could sit there for hours thinking of different moves and counter moves to each other. In the distance, two young voices chanted out numbers as they preformed. "Oh, ho who taught you that move?"

"Chichiue"

"You play at home?"

"Yeah, sometimes, mostly whenever Hahaue takes away his books." He smiled to himself.

"Well that makes sense and … checkmate." Looking up he saw his other two students rolling on their backs as they finished and from the looks of it out of energy. "Thank god, those two never know when to quit do they?"

"No, but I guess it's not so bad having someone like you as a teacher though, Shika-sensei."

Shikamaru smiled in amusement, _not so bad huh_… "Mendoukusei"

"Right, today's lesson is over then?"

"Yep, ok boys go home we'll be going doing mission's in the morning. Be ready for anything, even if it is troublesome." Shikamaru had grown up; even if it was troublesome he did it anyways. Naruto had asked him to take control of a team this year little did he know he'd get stuck with _them_. Yes them, Obito, Kouryou, and Minato. All three of them were like their fathers to his dismay, although Obito displayed a huge trait of his mother, her ability to control chakra. Because of this, he had already excelled at some medical techniques and even when learning he was faster then Kouryou and Minato. Shikamaru knew that it wasn't his eyes; it was Obito, he was just that good, pure tensai just like his father.

Kouryou was Sasuke's eldest son, twelve years of age. He looked just like his old man, dark eyes, thin eyebrows, short black hair and that fan crest on the back of his shirt. Nothing changes, father like son. He was obsessed with being the best, and he felt that Minato was a dobe. There was a small amount of respect for Obito seeing as he had what Kouryou wanted most for himself the _Sharingan_. None of the Uchiha had displayed it yet, Obito had beaten the clan to the punch. And at the same time Kouryou disrespected Obito because of this, he also refused to take orders from someone that was two years younger then him. Understandable, but rank is rank Shikamaru had to remind the boy. Kouryou didn't care, which annoyed Shikamaru to no end. Kouryou wasn't his favorite out of the three.

Minato was just about a year older then Obito; he was eleven despite what most think (including Kouryou) Naruto's son wasn't dumb. He somehow managed to get Hinata's brains; he also carried the bloodline Byakugan. He did look odd for his clan, his eyes where white and his hair was a brilliant blond color long and soft. He was just as graceful as his mother but his temper was just like his fathers. And for whatever reason he and Kouryou had it out for each other. Minato had grown up with Obito but there was a small amount of distance between the two when Obito gained Chuunin status when he turned seven. His friendship for Obito returned again when they were placed on the same team, but not so much to listen to him if there was orders involved.

Obito was the sensible one, which didn't surprise Shikamaru at all. With all things adding up he could see Kakashi and Sakura in him and he did catch a glimpse of 'insane strength' first hand. Only when Obito was angry did he display this trait and frankly Shikamaru was glad he didn't display it often or his team would be paste. He also knew it was a matter of time before Obito sent Kouryou to the hospital, surprisingly he had control over himself even if he was angry at his two teammates he always seemed to take the 'I'm getting the teacher' route instead of handling it himself. Shikamaru understood why, Obito didn't want his teammates to see the 'real' him. The side of him that he knew would down right frighten his teammates if they ever saw it and Obito didn't want that. He seemed to play himself off as something he was not. Shikamaru knew better, the _Sharingan_ was nothing to sneeze at even he was afraid of it in some respects.

He really wasn't looking forward to when Kouryou activates his._Mendoukusei_…he thought looking up at the trees watching them a moment swaying in the light breeze, _that's something I'm not looking forward too… Hm … Happy dancing clouds_. Making his way to his spot on the roof near his house he though he'd watch the clouds for a few hours before going home to find dinner not waiting for him.

-

* * *

- 

In the shopping district of Konoha Obito makes his way home. He likes going this way it allows him to listen to banter amongst the villagers, for brief moments he feels like he's one of them. Although that is totally not the case, after all he is a ninja. His age always surprises the civilians when ever he goes into one of the stores. It's a common mistake that some make when he's just walking around that he's an ordinary boy shopping for his mother. Some know better, this boy, this ten year old boy is a killer. He has blood on his hands from enemies, even if he never shows that side to anyone its there. Sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if he had been a normal boy going to a normal school and doing normal things. Boring probably, that's usually the conclusion he comes up with, very boring. He wouldn't have it any other way, he liked this life. Even if his mother was worried he wouldn't come home from a mission, at least he had someone waiting for him. Unlike his father, who lost everyone Obito has family that care for him.

He found himself standing in front of the book shop; Obito wasn't really looking per say he was just sort of dazing off. A bad habit, he blamed this on his father. He was paying attention to the things around him, but he always found himself just staring at nothing not really thinking about anything. Glancing over he noticed a huge poster hanging in the shops window. "_Icha Icha Exchange, volume 20 in stores November 15__th.__ Pre-order your copy today!_" The poster had a rather large breasted woman on it, blond hair, blue eyes, and pink full lips. Obito never really understood the fascination with these books, maybe one day he'd understand. Although he was pretty sure his mother didn't want him reading them. He sighed looking away from the poster_; I'll have to remember to tell Chichiue, he'll be excited_. Shifting to one foot he looked around him, people bustled around him doing daily things. Stepping forward he continued though the streets, only to stop again in front of the weapon supply shop_. I wonder if I could get a new set of kunai_…. Momentarily he was broken out of his dazed lull by a nip at his ankle. He half thought of kicking whatever it was but then realized it was Pakkun. The pug-nosed dog was boring holes into Obito.

"Yo," Obito said casually.

"Took you long enough to realize I was there…" Pakkun sighed, shifting his weight he sat down on his back legs, "Note for you."

"Hm… What now?" Stooping down Obito retrieved the small paper in Pakkun's vest. Standing upright he opened the note, without really realizing it he sighed heavily.

"That good, eh?" Pakkun snickered at Obito.

"Yeah… I need to pick up something's for Hahaue."

The small pug rolled his eyes, "Ice cream and pickles again?"

"Something like that, I don't think I'll ever understand girls… I don't think I want to if they go around eating stuff like _this_."

Pakkun laughed at Obito's words, "You'll understand when you are older, kid."

"Probably but for now, I think I like the simple approach. Ignoring the fact that girls exist."

"But they do exist… Oh," It didn't take a genus to understand what Obito had said. The boy was sharp, probably too sharp for his own good really. "I didn't know you liked girls already, you're as bad as your old man."

Obito's face grew flush with color, "I'm going to ignore you said that." Sidestepping around the small dog he made his way to the store for errand, Pakkun followed him. "Why are you following me Pakkun?"

"Hm, no reason in particular really, what don't like the company?"

"No I like the company, you just usually poof after giving me a note."

"Ah…"

"Problems at home, Pakkun?"

"I wouldn't say problems; it's just nice to get out once and awhile." Obito understood. Problems were a _wide_ variety of things when it came to men and women, even dogs.

"So?"

"My mate had another litter."

"Congratulations?"

"Hm… it was a couple months ago, but thank you."

"Not going well? Or does she want you to train them?" Obito smiled down at the dog.

"Something like that," Pakkun waddled between a few of people trying to keep pace with the young boy. Looking up at Obito he could see Kakashi in him_, he's going to look just like his old man when he grows older_.

"Hey Pakkun?"

"What?"

"Do you think I could ever get a pack like Chichiue?" Obito's question caught the brown pug off-guard. He staggered a little before stopping entirely. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, eh… That's something you should ask your father." He replied with a toothy smile. Obito nodded. Pakkun started walking again not that he was trying to keep up with Obito, but it was nice walking with the boy. You never knew what he was going to say. Coming up to the store Obito leaned down and grabbed the closest hand cart. He sighed, _I really hate these places_._ They always make it a point to say, 'Oh look its Hatake Obito, he's so cute…' 'Oh my, you look just like your father!' Belch… just one day, one day I'd like not to be compared to my father_.

"Welcome, dogs aren't allowed in the store." Pakkun grunted a little at the stores clerk.

"Eh… it's Pakkun, not like he's going to piss all over the carrots or anything." Obito said in a almost joking manner. Pakkun chuckled at the boys comment. The Clerk however didn't seem amused.

"Rules are rules son."

"I'm not your son," Obito retorted "and Pakkun is my friend, if he can't come in with me then I'll go somewhere else to shop!"

The clerk stepped back slightly from the Shinobi; he didn't want trouble… although rules were rules, "I guess a nin-dog is alright… you understand Mr. Nin-dog?"

"Of course, human I won't piss on your produce." This time it was Obito that laughed. Pakkun made his way into the store with the boy. "So… what are we getting?"

Obito stopped in one of the aisles; he squatted down in front of the dog. Ruffling his silver hair and pushing it out his face with his right hand. He pulled the note out of his back pocket with his left. "Well… let's see." He opened it again, showing it to Pakkun.

"Ew… I know Sakura is going to have a kid… but that's nasty." His pug nose wrinkled even more then it had been.

"I know… Why do you think I said I'll be ignoring girls? This is just _too_ much." He sighed, "Don't get me wrong I love Hahaue, but yeah that's nasty." Both of them looked a little green around the gills. "All right, so… squid, popcorn, chocolate light and dark, strawberry milk, lime jello, cottage cheese, marshmallows… and saury. I suspect Chichiue put that on there."

The small dog snorted, "Probably." Standing up straight he made his way though the aisles one by one, thinking about what his mother would do with these things made him feel ill. Although any number of things stand alone was great to some extent, but after seeing what Sakura did with it half the time would make anyone want to wretch. Pregnant woman are a mystery to Obito, this isn't the first kid either. Oh no, this is the third. He had a little sister as well, she was born shortly after his eight birthday. Her name was Momoko or Momo for short. Her hair was pink like Sakura's but she had Grey eyes like Kakashi. Obito wondered what his next sibling would look like, but after all the weird things Sakura had been putting into herself he all but wondered if the kid would be normal.

Stopping and looking over the fish in front of him, Obito received a rather sharp tap to the back of the shoulder. Looking in that direction his face was met with an index finger of Tsunade, "Obito, shopping for your mother?" He sighed, "That good hm? Let's see the list today…" She removed her finger from his cheek and opened her hand; he placed the list in her palm. After going over it she too looked a little sick, "Oh dear…" Obito nodded, "A boy I believe, I mean I'd have to look at her to actually tell. But Obito I think your mother is going to have a boy."

"Eh, you can tell from the list?" She nodded, "Geh… did she eat this with me?"

"Yes, well no not exactly but close enough." She could see Obito shudder in the thought. "I'll be stopping by your home later today Obito make sure to tell your mother."

"Hai," He replied with a small sigh. Tsunade left him there in front of the fish counter, probably to find some Sake…

"I never understood why she gave up Hokage."

Obito looked down at the small dog, "She's… well, Tsunade."

"You mean…. Old." He said quietly.

"Yeah, it's not just that. I don't think she liked it anyways, desk jobs don't seem her thing."

"And desk jobs are Naruto's thing?" Pakkun got a chuckle out of the boy.

"Well, no… I don't think Naruto-sama knew what he was really getting into."

"Sure he did, he took the job didn't he?"

"Hm… true he seems to like the job a lot though."

"I'll give you that kid. Pick out that fish already lets go." Obito nodded and went back to picking out fish. He really didn't like fish and honestly wondered why not. His father loves fish and rice, so why doesn't he? At any rate he looked over the selection of fish, _small, medium and large… which ones?_ He noticed something, 4_ for 2 special, cheap too, Chichiue can't complain_. That's the one he picked, he half wondered if he should get something for himself. The prospects of dinner didn't really appealed to him at all. _Maybe I can find something on the way home._ Placing the packages in the hand basket he made his way to the front to check out. Pakkun was right on his heels. The clerk behind the counter looked at the dog, "What?"

"Nothing," Her eyes snapped to Obito, "Did you find everything ok today?"

"Yeah," Obito said setting down the small hand basket. Even the clerk wrinkled her nose at the items in the basket. "None of this is mine, well yes its mine but not for me." She began to ring up the items in the basket. Looking at the total he pulled out his wallet from his hip pouch_, Chichiue better pay me back… I can't afford Hahaue's habits_. Handing the money over to the casher he took up the bags and recipe from her. "Thanks."

"Sure sweetie, tell Kakashi hello for me." She winked at Obito and smiled in a manner that made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Uh … Alright," Obito wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation so he resorted to old teachings, _flee for your life_. He was out the door and down the street with the small dog in tow before the woman knew what happened.

"Scary woman,"

"Tell me about it, this is why I don't want anything to do with girls. It's all too weird for me."

"That will change when you get older, kid."

"You keep telling me that, but I don't believe you at all." He decided that he should probably head home now, but first he needed to find something for himself. He looked at all the different shops as far as food went. He sighed; the only thing that really seemed appealing at the moment was Raman. "Raman it is," He went over to the small shop, "Yo, Ayame."

"Hiya Obito, what can I get for you today?"

"Two bowls of Raman, one Beef the other Chicken with eggs." She nodded, and set to work making the food. Before long she came over with two to-go containers. Instinctively he pulled out exact change to give her.

"Thanks Obito." She smiled.

"Sure, how's Iruka?"

"Great! Obito… I think we are finally going to get married!"

"Wonderful, I was wondering when he would get to it…" He smiled shyly at her, she giggled. He knew darn well that they had been engaged for a good five years, Iruka was slow… at least he asked her to move in with him two years ago. He would have felt bad if it didn't go anywhere, Ayame was a very nice person. She was like an older sister to him. Picking up the two containers he made his farewells, "Later Ayame."

"Later Obito," Setting off again he opened one of the containers, more precise the chicken one. Gingerly he pulled out a couple of chicken strips, leaning to the side he passed it down to Pakkun.

"Thanks, kid." He said taking the small tidbits. "Hmm… Ayame is a good cook."

"Yeah she is Iruka is a lucky guy."

"I thought you hated girls."

"I do, Ayame is different though. Much like Ino, Tenten or Hinata their more like big sisters or aunties."

"No Anko?" Obito shuddered; the older woman scared him to death. He never ever wanted to be alone with that woman, _ever_.

"No," He said sharply, the pug got the picture. Shortly after that conversation ended, they reached the main gates of the Hatake compound. Obito breathed in deep and let it all out in one big sigh. "Alright time to go in, are you coming in Pakkun?"

"Nope, I leave you here. Thanks for the chicken."

"Yep, later Pakkun." And just like that the pug vanished in a poof of smoke. "Nothing to worry about I have everything…" He told himself as he opened the gates, _nothing to worry about at all_.

The life of a ninja is full of hazards and it's all in a days work for a young Shinobi … After all going shopping for your mother, is hazardous in more ways then one.

* * *

_TBC…?_

* * *

_Translators Notes:_

_Shougi: Japanese chess_  
_ Mendoukusei: Loosely translates to "How bothersome" or "Troublesome"  
Kage Mane no Jutsu: Shadow Binding  
Chichiue: Father  
Hahaue: Mother  
(Both of these are extremely polite used mostly in samurai families.)_

_Kouryou: rain dragon; hidden genius  
Minato: Name of the Fourth Hokage  
Saury: It's a fish  
Momoko: Peach tree, child_

_Something of interest, yes Obito acts older then he really is. Much like his father he's very responsible even as a child, however he's not as cold and callus as Kakashi was when he was that age._

_Yes this really is a sequel to __The Birthday Present__. This is dedicated to **ShipperTrish** who gave me the idea of continuing so I ran with it, I hope you like it. Also if you see any grammar/spelling errors let me know.  
_


	2. Odder Days: Act 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto'. _

_Warnings: Strong Language and Mild Violence_

**The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 2: **_**Odder Days Have Come to Pass**_

**Act 1:** _A Mission at last!_

-

* * *

- 

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"No…" Kakashi says sighing into his open paper.

"Chichiue! Give me, my money! You owe me 27 Ryu for Hahaue's dinner two weeks back, I need that money for a mission today!" Obito burned holes in the back of his fathers head, he was fuming. It was rare for the youth to be angry at his father over anything, well… there was that one time where Kakashi played a prank on him. It involved a tube of toothpaste and Obito's hair. Obito shuddered at the thought. Sakura came out of the kitchen rubbing her belly.

"Anata, just give him his money. You did say you would pay him."

"Oh… did I?"

"Yes, please… just do it for _me_…" Sakura pouted her lips at her husband; he sat there staring at her lips not saying anything. Obito knew his mother had an appeal and a strangle hold over her husband. Frightening really, he sometimes wondered how they actually ended up together. _Wait on second thought… I really don't want to know_. Kakashi sighed at the pouting woman.

"Fine… here Obito; just don't spend it all in once place." Kakashi placed two 20 Ryu bills in Obito's hands, "I expect …" before he could say change Obito was gone, "Well… shit." Sakura giggled behind him, "Not funny."

"But it is why would you really care about 13 Ryu anyways?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head thinking about it.

"True eh? What's done is done, I'll teach him a lesson later." Rubbing his hands together he was thinking of something… something evil to do to his own son. His thoughts were derailed by his wife sitting next to him handing him a small box. "What's this?"

"Happy Valentines day!" she said with a smile, it was inevitably twisted he knew what this meant.

"Oh… shit. Uh… Call the Hokage, I'm suddenly feeling sick…" He began to get up from where he sat, Sakura pulled him back down and snuggled closer to him. Within reason really, her belly was rather large.

"I'll call, but…" She whispered in his ear, "Your time is _mine_ then." She watched the look of horror drop from his face into a catty smile.

-

* * *

- 

Obito closed the gates of his home, he sighed he knew that his father was going to plot something horrible to do to him later for what he did. _What's done is done, I'll just have to retaliate myself then_. Obito thought about what he might do to Kakashi, the corner of his mouth twisted up when he got an idea. _Red dye… hm … lime jello and apply it liberally to the hair_. Obito cackled in the thought,_stupid Chichiue… you'll pay!_ Straitening the collar of his uniform he set out for the office. _Ugh… is it a holiday or something? _Looking around he didn't see anyone on the streets,_ what the hell is going on?_ He blinked a few times looking around. In the distance he heard something, it almost sounded like… "Thunder?" Before he realized it Minato was running at him, there was a huge dust cloud following him.

"OOOOBIIIIITOOOOooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooo_…" A blond flash Streaked past him, in the distance he heard a faint, "... _RUN!_"

"What the…." Obito's eyes widened in horror, Minato was being chased by no less then thirty girls. He too set into a sprint after Minato "Holy shit!" He said catching up to his teammate. "Minato what the hell is going on?!"

"Obito… Val… Val…" He stumbled over the words.

"Val…? What?"

Minato gasped out when they rounded the corner and instantly they found themselves face to face with fifteen more girls. "_Valentines day!_" Obito shot a glance at Minato as the blond jumped to the rooftops; Obito didn't have to be told, he too fled to the roofs. That didn't stop the girls though. They were in hot pursuit of the two boys with chocolates and candies in hand.

"I don't believe this!" Obito shouted to Minato who simply nodded, "This…" he rasped out, jumping to the next roof dodging a couple of girls. "Is why…" He continued while jumping over a girl who lunged at him. Obito flew over one of the light posts tapping it with his foot to get leverage and shouted, "I _HATE_ GIRLS!" Landing gracefully on the next rooftop, he caught the smirk on Minato's face. "Shut up! Why in the hell did you bring them my way anyways?!"

"More _fun_ this way my friend!" Minato laughed sprinting to the next rooftop sidestepping around two girls that tried to force candy in his pockets.

"I hate you!"

"Na… you love me, good warm up don't you think?!" Minato took a quarter-step to the right before placing his hand on the head of the closest girl. "Not to day my dear," She looked somewhat in shock when his body twisted away from her in almost a pirouette into a cartwheel over the next rooftop.

"You are enjoying this… you sick bastard." Obito twisted left, ducking backwards and under the arms of three girls. They were in awe by the way he moved, his body bent almost on itself as he placed his hands down on the roof, rounding his legs right he spun his body away from them. He swore he heard some clapping in the distance. _God damn holidays… it's just an excuse for people to go stupid_.

Minato pointed ahead of him, _there!_ It was at least one hundred feet from where they were. "That's our way out! Let's hurry"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Obito and Minato dashed into a heated sprint over the last few rooftops, Obito's lungs were on fire, it's been awhile since he's run this hard. He realized the last time was when his father chased him around Konoha for putting his hand in warm water while he was sleeping. Surprisingly the girls were keeping up_, well… shit_. Then it dawned on him, in the last ten feet of the sprint jumping high into the air he turned to face the girls chasing them, he began to forming seals with his hands.

"Obito, your not going to attack them are you!?"

Obito quirked a smile on his face while he flew threw the air he shouted at the top of his lungs after the final seal was formed, "_Katon: __akatonbo koudai no jutsu!"_ Taking a deep breath he let out a rather large red dragonfly that swirled in the air dancing before the girls. Who promptly stopped dead in their tracks, Obito smiled "Bye-bye!" he said before twisting back around tapping off the rooftops and continued the sprint with Minato to the destination.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He smiled watching the dragonfly perform for the entranced girls.

"Sasuke-san on my seventh birthday, granted…" he paused mid-jump catching his breath, "I've improved on it."

"So I see… You have talent Obito-chan."

"Chan … Zakenjaneeyo!" Obito shot Minato a dirty look who smiled sheepishly. The last five feet were somewhat uneventful, Obito's Firefly stalled enough girls that it seemed they would make it to their destination unscathed. Jumping down in front of the building dust clouds picked up again.

"My Gods…" Minato whispered.

"Hn… these aren't the ones that stopped to look at the firefly, we need to hurry." Three feet… the dust clouds got much closer, two feet the door was in sight almost in grasp. Before either of them could get a hand on the handles the doors flung open before them. A couple of ANBU grabbed the two of them and threw them into the building shutting the doors again and sealing them shut. "What in the hell was all that about… I mean besides it being… that day, there must be something more to it." Obito panted out looking around him; there were indeed a few girls about, none of them glommed onto the two new boys. In fact they had a very serious air about them. _What in the world is going on?_

"Indeed, there is something going on." One of them said before looking away, it almost seemed as if they were hiding something or rather it seemed they were trying to restrain themselves from whatever the problem might actually be, either way Obito had a bad feeling about what was _really_ going on.

"An-ya," Whistled one of the many guys lounging around the room, "We have a bad case this year." Tipping back his chair he looked out the window, his eyes seemed forlorn. "I would love to go out there, but I don't think I'd make it back alive… or at least wearing clothing."

One of the girls shot him a dirty look, "At least some of us are still sane; don't think that we won't kick your ass Genma!"

His lips pouted glancing over at the woman, "It's not like that, and you know it. I'd really like to get some work done, this… whatever it is, is really causing a problem. Don't you agree? I mean think about it, half the village is in chaos… bad omen if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you!"

"Tisk… Ah well."

"ENOUGH!" A rather loud voice boomed across the halls and echoed off walls of this small room. All eyes turned to the man at the top of the stairs. "Really… don't you two have anything better to do then bicker all damn day?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever." He sat down on the top of the stairs looking down at the men and the few women that stood, sat and crouched in the room below him, "Look I'm going to be honest…" he said before adding, "Even if the council doesn't want me to tell you the truth." There were a couple of snickers in the background. "Right so this is what we know, some of the girls… and _guys_ are sick. It's been coined as…" Naruto coughed, he seemed embarrassed to say whatever it was coined as. "The Love bug, yes I know corny as it sounds it's serious. We have a few doctors working on the problem as we speak. We don't know what caused it but the outbreak took place a little after ten a.m. today…" His voice trailed off as he looked around the room, no one seemed like they were really taking him seriously about this issue. Even Obito felt his face drop slightly to what Naruto had said. The underside of his eye twitched… _Love bug that _does_ sound corny_.

"Hokage… sama?" A tall lanky man spoke up in the crowd, he seemed unsure to speak up but he did anyways.

"What?" Naruto questioned, looking rather annoyed that no one was taking him seriously.

"You don't think it has to do with it being Valentines Day do you?"

"Hell no, has nothing to do with it." He said promptly before pulling out a small box of chocolates, "This is the culprit; oddly enough we have yet to find one with candy inside. So if you find one bring it in." The box was purple in color with pink pin stripes a small bow placed on top; it looked like for all intensive purposes like an ordinary candy box. "Now you are probably asking how we know this, I know I know! We found one in one of the victims bags when she was brought in. She won't tell us who she got it from or how she obtained it. So we have to think it was an outside source." Naruto sat there thinking for a moment, "I'm sure you are wondering what the hell we are going to do? Well I'll tell you. It sure as hell won't be sitting around the office all damn day that's for sure. We'll be splitting up into teams to discover the problem. Mostly for safety really, the teams that is. Now Please be careful don't injure these girls… and _guys_. They don't know what they are doing, it's all instinct… or at least that's what we think anyways."

Naruto sat there for a good while before speaking again; he wanted everyone to really _think_ about what he said rather then pushing forward. "Look, I know some of you won't be up for the task. I assure you that those that can't do this mission have refuge here, I really expect some of the younger members to stay behind and survey from here. No need for unnecessary injuries." Obito nodded, however he really wanted to be out there. Unlike some of the adults he could move fast and silently between crowds of girls… just give him a mask. He smiled slightly at the thought. Naruto stood from where he sat; he looked over the small crowd of Shinobi. "Alright, I'm sure there's some still out there. We need to prioritize getting them to safety as well. So here's the deal," Naruto said pulling out a portfolio from his inner pocket, "All none teamed Jounins are to go to meeting room one, Jounins without Genins are to go to meeting room two. Jounins with Genin students are to split teams one, two three, four, five, and six are to go to meeting room four. Teams eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen are to go to meeting room five. All of Team Seven I want you in meeting room three."

_Wait… did I hear that right? Why did we get singled out?_ "Ah-no… Hokage-sama, why just team seven?"

Naruto smiled, "I have a special job for you…" Obito didn't really like the look on his face, it usually meant trouble. _Oh geez_… He sighed. "Medical-nin's are to report to room six and the remainder are to meet in room seven, also while waiting for your team captains please move to room eight and nine. We need to keep this room clear to catch stragglers." He motioned with his hands, "Alright lets get moving." Obito was impressed with how quickly the room cleared, _Damn teleportation no jutsu_… He looked around for his team; Minato was standing next to him. Kouryou was sitting near the stairs he looked fairly unhappy needless to say, but when ever did he look _happy_? Shikamaru was no where to be seen. Obito and Minato came over to where Kouryou was. Minato looked around.

"Where's the Captain?" he asked.

"Late? I don't know, maybe he got mobbed on the way here." The two of them stood there while Kouryou sat looking at each other for a moment before looking at the door, they could hear rumbling outside the building. Minato looked quite frightened; his pearly white eyes darted around. "Mina-chan its ok… I think."

"Shh… no the captain is coming." Just as he said that, Shikamaru came flying though the door. His hair dangled around his face, he looked almost like he'd been molested. His shirt was hanging off his frame at an awkward angle; his pants were ripped in several locations. Shikamaru looked quite disheveled his eyes wide in horror.

"You ok Shika-captain?"

"_No_… Mendoukusei… What the hell is _wrong_ with those people?"

"People?" Minato blinked looking at Shikamaru as he fixed his shirt adjusting his hitai-ate on his sleeve.

"Yeah… I had a few guys chasing me; care to tell me what's going on?"

Obito nodded, "Yeah we'll fill you in on the way to the meeting room."

"Mendoukusei… it's that bad?" He sighed moving towards his team. "Which room?"

"We are to go to meeting room three."

"Alright let's get moving them." He said brushing off his pants; Kouryou stood up to follow them. Obito got a good look at him for the first time. Almost shocked when he saw what he saw, Kouryou had a large bruise on his neck.

"Kouryou … you ok? That bruise looks like it hurts."

"It's nothing; I didn't uh… get away in time." Obito just looked at him blankly,_ get away_… he thought about it a moment before his face made an _Oh I see_ face. "Yeah…" Kouryou said shaking his head, following them up the stairs.

-

* * *

- 

On entering room three they were greeted by Kamizuki Izumo, "Good morning, round of coffee or tea?" He said with a smile, he had already brought cups to the table as if he had anticipated them being late.

"Sorry we are late." Shikamaru said before sitting down in one of the head chairs.

"Not to worry, I'm not the one briefing you. Naruto-sama will be doing that. I'm here for assistance; I'll also be working with your team."

"I see, so some of the none-teamed Jounins will be working with us then?"

"Just me, although I think Kotetsu may also join us later."

"Alright then, do you mind holding down the fort for a moment? I need to go to the supplies window and see if I can get a new pair of pants." Izumo nodded as Shikamaru got up from his chair, "Ok Izumo is in charge, settle in and think about what we might be doing." The three boys nodded at their captain, _better Izumo then me_… Obito thought. Shikamaru left the room, as the door clicked shut Minato let out a sigh. Kouryou sat down in one of the chairs, Obito came over to him.

"What?" Kouryou shifted in his seat to look at the silver-haired boy.

"Would you like me to heal that bruise?" Kouryou nodded slightly, it's possible that he was in a lot of pain and just didn't say anything. Izumo came over and inspected the situation.

"What happened?"

"Girls mobbed me."

"Ah…" Izumo smiled slightly, he did know what happened. Kouryou looked just like Sasuke normally he could just bat an eyelash and girls fell stupid around him, but not today. It seemed they had more courage to go after him then normal days. _Scary sickness, whatever it really is._

"Kouryou, are you hurt anywhere else?" Obito asked while he healed the large bruise on his friend's neck.

"Yeah I have a couple of scratches too, but don't push yourself to hard, Obito."

"It's not a problem, let's see it." Removing his hands from Kouryou's neck, the dark haired boy removed his shirt. Sure enough he had a few scratches, some three long some four long. "Ouch… Finger nails?" Kouryou nodded and hissed a little when Obito inspected some of the deeper ones. "This won't take too long." Flexing his fingers he preformed three short seals before his fingertips glowed with a light green hue. This was the first time that Izumo had seen the ten year old perform medical jutsu; needless to say he was impressed. Kouryou sighed a little was the chakra touched his torn skin, he trusted Obito to heal him. Trust is a factor that you should have with a teammate, without that there is no team. Obito had been taking care of the four of them for a few months now, even he was impressed by Obito's skills.

Obito gently rubbed his fingertips over the wounds, a couple of them were indeed deeper then they looked. He sighed; pressing his chakra further into the wounds he could feel the tissue knitting itself back together. Once the job was done, he flexed his fingers and shook them out. "Feeling alright?" He asked poking the area's lightly.

"Hn…"

"Good." Obito walked away as Kouryou put his shirt back on. Sitting down in the chair across from Kouryou he slouched slightly tilting his head back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Minato sat down next to him folding his arms sighing lightly before crossing his legs to get comfortable. Kouryou sat forward resting his head on his hand and twisted a lock of hair with the other. Izumo poured some coffee into the cups; he took the coffee pot back to the hot plate to keep it warm. After doing this Izumo came over and sat in one of the head chairs tilting the chair back he folded his arms looking about the room. They would sit there waiting for a good twenty minutes before Shikamaru came back with a fresh pair of pants on.

"Wow… you four look like the living dead." He said in jest. Kouryou shot him an ugly look, "Now, now… I'm just kidding; Naruto-sama hasn't come down yet?"

"Noooo…" Minato whined, "_Bored_…"

"Tisk, Dobe… The Hokage is busy, just because he's _your_ father doesn't give you the right to act _that_ way."

Minato shot up from his seat and stared down the Uchiha, "Act _WHAT_ way? _Uchiha?_" There was a small sense of malice when Minato said his name. Kouryou stood up looking him dead in the eye.

"You know what way,_Dooobe_."

"Say that again,_Uchiha_... I'll send you to next Wednesday!"

"Doooooo_beee_…." Kouryou wasn't one to back off even if it meant getting punched in the face.

"Knock it off you two," Shikamaru warned with a rather amused look on his face. "I really don't want to deal with you two fighting while we are on a serious mission."

"Serious my ass, love sick girls is _hardly_ something to be serious over."

"Say the man that had nail gouges over his back." Minato shot at him before sitting down again looking away.

"Shut up." Kouryou snapped sitting down again himself. Shikamaru noted that Obito acted as if he was totally oblivious to their fighting. Obito sighed lightly when they stopped, he hated when they fought and Shikamaru knew it. Izumo sat there silent watching the whole fiasco; he gave Shikamaru a look of… _Is this a regular thing?_ Shikamaru nodded and sighed as he made his way to the second head chair next to Obito.

"What do you make of all this Obito?"

"Well… It's probably either chemically induced or genjutsu, I highly doubt it's a massive Genjutsu or we'd all be out for the count right now."

"Indeed, so there was something _in_ the candy then?"

"Yes, probably granted I'd have to see the candy to confirm but seeing as they haven't found any filled boxes it leads me to wonder how did they get the candy in the first place."

"And that is a good question Obito." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair; he looked as if he was deep thought. Closing his eyes he sat there. Obito observed Shikamaru closely… sure enough… Shikamaru began to wheeze out of his nose. _He's sleeping… Whatever, I'll kick his chair over when Naruto comes in._

They would sit there in silence for the remainder of the time, which needless to say was over an hour. Kouryou went back to playing with his hair, while Minato eyed the coffee suspiciously. Obito tried to maintain some form of sanity by thinking about what the candies could actually be_. It could be herbal, there are several types of plants that make one feel or act as if they are in love. Or it's all mental; it is possible that it is a genjutsu can't actually rule that out until I get a hold of one of those candies. Now… there is also a strong possibility that it's all a contest, which is stupid but none the less I won't rule that out. Who could have done something like this is the question. There are not too many people in the village that have access to herbs or medication, let alone a large amount of chocolate with out spending quite a bit of money. _Obito made a mental note to large amounts of chocolate and the boxes_. I'll need to get my hands on one of those boxes, to figure out where it came from. After all, Hahaue loves chocolates_. Obito sat there thinking about the different possibilities. Chemical though herbs, Mental though Genjutsu or a contest which in his mind came in dead last due to the nature in which Naruto had described. While he was thinking the door opened, Naruto came sauntering in with Kotetsu right behind him holding a rather large box. Obito looked up and eyed the box.

"Sorry that too so long, some of the teams were being obstinate. Now let's get down to business." He gestured to Kotetsu to put the box down on the table. Naruto came around the front to the head chair and sat down. "You've probably figured out why I singled out Team Seven."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said casually "You want us to find out how it was done and possibly who is behind this."

Naruto nodded, "Correct. Kotetsu open the box." Kotetsu opened the box and upended it. Out spilled tiny purple boxes with pink pinstripes. "These boxes here are the one's we've found so far. There's not that many…"

Obito looked at the number of boxes, "This can't be all of them."

"Yes so far, I have a couple of other teams dedicated to finding these boxes. Hopefully with a little luck we'll get one with candy inside." Obito nodded, "I need all of you to be careful, it might be a prank and it might not be. I'd like to think the former rather then latter."

"Any suspects so far?" Shikamaru asked picking up one of the boxes.

"What do you think?"

"A couple of people come to mind."

"Indeed, we have a couple of suspects in mind. Although I didn't think _he_ would stoop _this_ low honestly. But let's not rule it out."

Shikamaru nodded and looked over at Kouryou, "I want you to take notes while we are in the meeting." Kouryou agreed. He went over to the desk in the far corner and got a note pad, coming back he sat down. He gave a silent ok ready. "Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, let's not rule out Gai and Lee. Sate who else?" Shikamaru looked down at Obito.

"Anko, Ibiki, Umi, Megume, and Miyaka."

"Ibiki?"

"Yeah, logically speaking he could do something like this on a grand scale."

"But he's not a prankster…"

"Doesn't matter really, he likes messing with peoples heads. We shouldn't rule him out just because he doesn't fit the type, so to speak."

"Alright, fair enough," Shikamaru waved his hand at Kouryou to read the list back.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Lee, Anko, Ibiki, Umi, Megume, and Miyaka."

Naruto listened to the list; he knew darn well that any of those people on the list could have done something like this. Although a few names on the list surprised him to hear. Umi, Megume and Miyaka were quite types they were the head of the class last year. However… now that he thought about it, it did seem logical quite types sometimes have a bad side. Good not to hold prejudice to the situation.

"Alright for those on the list I need a break down of what motive they would have for doing this."

"Forgive me Naruto-sama, but I think there might not even be a motive behind it."

"Obito you think it's a prank then?"

"For all intensive purposes, yes I do believe that."

"I see what if it's not?"

"I would like to think that one of our own isn't sabotaging us from the inside."

That wasn't something that Naruto had thought about, "We'll go on prank then. We'll reserve the done on purpose as an extreme then. I'll leave this all in team seven's hands, Izumo and Kotetsu will join you in this investigation. We'll let you know if we get a hold of a filled candy box. If you'll excuse me I have to deal with some raving luna… er… I mean _council members_ in my office." Naruto stood up to leave the room, adjusting his robes as he walked Naruto noticed Obito's serious face. "If you need my assistance let me know, I'll grant access to areas that you need. Like… the chemistry lab in the hospital, if you need it."

Obito smiled. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Naruto shook his finger in Obito's general direction, "How many times do I need to say this, _Nar-uto-sa-ma_. None of this Hokage crap, ok?" Obito nodded as Naruto left the room with a click to the door.

-

* * *

- 

"Sate… let's get to work." Shikamaru stood up looking at all the boxes, he sighed. "How many are here?"

"One hundred and twenty-seven." Izumo and Kotetsu looked at Minato, the number he said seemed so natural and very sincere.

"Alright, so that's the current number of 'infected' girls and guys. I must say though it seemed like a lot more when I was out there."

"Indeed, Minato and I were being chased by at least forty-five girls and there were dust clouds to prove that there were a lot more then just that."

"Hn… I was also chased by a few girls myself."

Shikamaru nodded at Kouryou, "I see, we should probably survey how many people are truly infected then. Any idea's how we should go about doing it?"

"You mean besides throwing ourselves out there in the madness?"

"Yes besides doing that Minato."

"Well… this is stupid." Minato said he looked like he had an idea.

"Not as stupid as your face Minato, spit it out."

Minato glanced over at Kouryou, "I'll kill you later." Kouryou replied with a 'hn' as Minato continued, "Sexy no Jutsu, we transform ourselves into girls and survey from inside the madness. This way we might also find out who or what is actually behind it."

"Not a half bad idea. However, I personally don't like the idea of trying to pass _myself_ off as a girl."

"I don't blame you captain, although Minato could pull it off with out a hitch."

"I'll ignore you said that Kouryou."

Kouryou smirked at Minato's comment. "Bring it bitch."

"For the love of Kami, shut the hell up." The two boys looked over at Obito who seemed rather agitated at the fighting. "Sexy no jutsu might just work; we might be able to smoke out the prankster this way." Shikamaru inspected one of the boxes while listening to suggestions. "Think about it, we pretend to be girls and the person or persons involved _might_, I stress might here. Come to _us_ and give us one of these boxes…"

"Do you really trust Minato with trying to pull that off? Knowing him he might _eat_ the candy."

"Kouryou, despite what you think of Minato he's not stupid."

"I never said he was, I'm just saying that he might get caught up in the moment… and… mess up."

"I'm sitting right here, boke." Minato flicked a wad of paper in Kouryou's direction which ironically enough hit him square in the middle of his forehead. Kouryou stood up throwing the paper back at him.

"What did you say Dobe!?"

"I called you a boke, boke baka… Need I say more?" At this point Kouryou had lunged over the table, small purple boxes scattered all over the floor. While Kouryou grappled Minato to the floor Minato kicked with his legs to get his teammate off of him, "Get off Boke!"

"Not till I give you a good smacking around Dobe!" Before Kouryou could land a punch to Minato's soft face, Obito had grabbed him by the arm. Wrenching him off Minato, Obito pushed Kouryou lightly away. Lightly as in Kouryou flew about three feet before coming to a halt on his bottom; Kouryou looked up in shock at Obito. His face dropped slightly from the look on Obito's face. It wasn't a face he had ever seen on this boy, this person he called teammate… the face that said, 'if you do that again, I will _kill_ you.' Pushing himself up with his hands he came around the table and sat down. Kouryou made special care not to make eye contact with Obito as he said under his breath, "Sorry won't happen again."

"Good now that you understand where you stand, I don't want you two fighting for the rest of this mission. If you do I will _personally_ send you both to the emergency room. Understand me?" Obito mostly directed this anger at Kouryou; he really had had enough of this spoiled brat. This was a side of himself that he _didn't_ want his team to see, it was better now in the conference room rather then out in the field where he might actually take Kouryou's head off. Minato sat there on the floor looking up at his friend; he had never in his life seen the look on Obito's face as he had seen at that moment. It terrified him. _Mental note to self, never piss off Obito_. Minato flinched as Obito turned to him; rather then hatred in his eyes, Obito was smiling. "Are you alright? Here let me help you up." Gently grabbing his friend by the arm he lifted Minato off the ground. Obito's actions were completely three hundred and sixty degrees from where he was originally at. It was obvious that he didn't want to hurt Minato, or any of his teammates for that matter. And it was all too clear where he stood now, he was their superior in several ways… and Kouryou now understood why Shikamaru said that age didn't matter when it came to rank. Rank is Rank and this is why… Obito is scary when he's really truly upset.

While the display of power presented itself, Izumo and Kotetsu watched the ten year old put his two teammate's in their place. _My god, he really is Kakashi's son_ they both thought. While they were standing there dumbfounded as Obito took command of the fight, Shikamaru had a very wide smirk on his face. _Thank god, maybe we won't have too many problems in the future_. "Alright now that this is settled, let's clean up the boxes and get back to work. I'll take it that if there's any fighting that Obito will take care of it. I will warn you though; if you are sent to the emergency room over a petty squabble I'll make sure that you are out on sick leave _without_ pay." Minato and Kouryou groaned slightly but nodded in agreement, as they both started to pick up the scattered boxes off the floor.

-

* * *

- 

Minato and Kouryou finished cleaning up the small boxes just as a knock came at the meeting room door. Shikamaru went over to answer it, "Yes?" Opening the door he wasn't surprised by the person on the other side. Genma stood there holding a rather large box.

"I have a delivery for team seven."

"More?"

"Yeah"

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright bring it in and do you have a count for us?"

"Count? No I'm just delivering." Genma came waltzing into the room with a commanding air about him, even if he was just a delivery boy at the moment he was a force to be reckoned with. He is Intelligent, strong, sharp witted, rather good looking and a master at Senbon use. Genma kept to himself when it came to personal matters, on the outside it seemed that he was a womanizer and a drunkard, but to Obito… it seemed that was all a façade to keep people away. For what reason, Obito has yet to discover.

"Genma-san, what are you assigned to?" Obito inquired, Genma looked over at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Delivering"

"That can't be all."

"Your right it's not, honestly it's pretty lame but I have to go on orders. If you need anything let me know, I'll be around the office." Twisting his senbon in his mouth he put down the box and left the room before Obito could ask _what_ it was he was doing.

Minato opened the box and sighed, "It's rather full."

"What's the count Minato?"

"One second, Byakugan…" Activating his ability Minato looked at the box a short time after, "Three hundred and seventy one and… we have a full one." Shikamaru and Obito lunged at the box.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked pulling boxes out of the large box.

"Yes, it's near the bottom." Minato also helped pulling boxes out, Obito made room on the table for more boxes. Kouryou did what he did best; he found another box to put the empty ones in. Setting down the box on one of the chairs he looked over at Izumo and Kotetsu who started to put the small candy boxes in the large one.

"Can I ask you two to count the boxes while putting them in there? I want to make sure we have an accurate count per large box. Not that I don't trust Minato, he's really good at knowing how many of what are in front of us."

"Kouryou, did you just complement me?" Minato asked, blushing slightly.

"No…" Kouryou said sharply looking away.

"We can recount them and tally them up. That is not a problem. You four find that filled one." Izumo gestured to their other teammates, as he handed a few boxes to Kotetsu who counted and tallied the number on a sheet of paper. "So all in all we should have four hundred and ninety eight?"

"Yeah roughly," Obito commented pulling more boxes out looking for the filled one. "Where is it Minato?"

"Near the bottom," He said looking at the box, and then he pointed roughly where it was. "Right around there."

"Great." Shikamaru murmured before delving back into the box. "We could upend it but that might cause some problems." The four nodded while pulling out more boxes. It was like a horrible hunt for a needle in a hay stack, but much worse. They knew where it was but getting to it was the problem.

"Why the hell did they pack this so tight?" Kouryou sighed shifting off more boxes towards Izumo and Kotetsu.

"To piss you off," Obito smiled gently handing him more boxes.

"Probably" The air that loomed around them that was once stagnating had left as they discovered a break though in their theory. A full box was a great find and they wondered how it slipped past the team that was filtering though this stuff. Obito placed his fingers around one of the boxes, it felt different. Pulling it out and inspecting it he saw that the seal had not been broken.

"Found it!"

"Great, alright let's get these out of the way. Izumo please continue to count."

"Right o, we stand at two hundred and forty one so far." The large box that arrived was quickly shoved to the side as well as the other boxes that were on the table. Izumo and Kotetsu worked around this and continued to count the purple boxes. Troublesome task but they needed a written number for the Hokage and the council members.

Obito placed the box on the table. It was the same as all the others but the ribbon around the top had not been severed from crease of the box. "So… who wants to open it?"

"You asked you do it." Kouryou said sitting down looking at the box.

"Fair enough, Mina can you check for traps or seals?"

"Sure thing" Minato took his time and looked at the box and inside, "Nothing unusual that I can see, clear."

Obito sighed, clear is a good sign. Placing his fingers on the box he worked the seal off the box. Everyone watched in anticipation as he lifted the box lid off. Looking inside Obito nearly fell over. "What the hell is this crap?" He asked painfully, "It's like something Hahaue would buy." Shikamaru put a towel down on the table; Obito upended the box on the towel not touching the candy. Out came a small bunny shape chocolate.

"Cute…"

"Cute? Kouryou… you said it's cute."

"No not like that!"

"Like what?"

"Cute as in slightly twisted."

Minato blinked, "I don't understand. What you said made no sense at all."

"Never mind!"

"Alright…" Minato turned his direction to Obito who was looking at the bunny with interest. "So?"

"Not sure yet, there might be a skin contact on the outside. We should get some gloves."

"Better idea," Shikamaru pointed out. "Let's get permission to use the lab in the hospital."

"That's an idea I like. The only problem with that is…"

"How are we to get there unharmed? Yeah I thought of that too. We should probably go under Hengan."

"I agree with that, we'll need to talk with the Hokage."

"Let me take care of that, you guys finish up counting the boxes. Obito try to carefully put that thing back in the box."

Whimsically Minato said under his breath, "Put the bunny back in the box." Kouryou laughed although he wasn't quite sure _why_ it was so funny, it just was. Obito eyed the two suspiciously as he put the chocolate bunny back in the box. _Could it be an air born contagion? … God I hope not_. Izumo and Kotetsu continued to count as the other two boys kept tossing them small purple boxes. Finally after what seemed like forever the second large box was empty and the first large box was filled to the brim with tiny purple and pink pined stripped boxes, sitting down Izumo looked over the tallies.

"Minato has good eyes. There are Four hundred and ninety eight boxes." Minato smiled at the thought he was right on the dot for the number of boxes.

"This leads me to believe that there are more out there." Obito said poking the filled box, "Did we count this one?"

"Oh no we didn't, its ninety nine then." Minato frowned at Izumo, "Hey did you count this one when you did the first count?"

"Oh now that you mention it I didn't. Ok, I'm alright with the number then." Minato nodded rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "How long do you think Shika is going to be?"

"Hm… we might hit some red tape getting into the lab. It shouldn't take too long though Shika always pulls though for us when we need something."

"True, but Naruto-sama said that he had some problems with the uh... you know."

"Mina don't worry about the old people too much, they probably won't mind a few of the people that have this sickness to do whatever it really is they want to do under it."

"Obito… that's sort of cruel to say."

"How so, Izumo? I'm stating the truth, the council members are old they would like nothing more then to see some of the girl ninja's pop out babies." Izumo was slightly alarmed by the ten year olds statement. Kotetsu looked at the boy,

"Are you sure about your statement Obito-kun?"

"Yes Kotetsu why wouldn't I be? I'm sure Kouryou and Minato feel the same way. They also would like nothing more then to keep people like us under lock and key."

"Like us…?" Kotetsu asked he was worried what the boy was implying.

"Yes those of us with over-average abilities and strengths. They hate Chichiue, they hate Hahaue, and they hate me. I'm fairly certain they hate me even more because of my eyes. I'm also certain that they hate Minato for his looks and Kouryou for his heritage. Need I go on Kotetsu-san?"

Kotetsu blinked rapidly from the spinning words that the young Shinobi threw at him, "My god… You know something don't you?"

"Probably, but I can't talk about it if I did. No offense to either of you, but you two are not on our team normally. However we have some confidence in the two of you simply because you are the Hokage's personal assistance."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the silver haired ten year old with almost disbelief that he would just out right say he didn't trust anyone outside of his normal team. "So do you Minato and Kouryou feel the same way?"

"Pretty much, I know the older members of the council don't like me because I'm half Hyuuga."

"Same, they are not so welcoming to the Uchiha clan. We both know that Obito has problems simply because he is the son of the Copy nin Kakashi. Think about it a moment if you will… His father is famous, what kind of life could he live other then in a great shadow?"

"Also on that he has to live up to the standers that the council expects from _his_ father, Think about it. Obito has it harder then we do and he's only ten."

"Wow, I didn't expect you three to be so… so…"

"So…? Kotetsu-san?" The boys questioned in unison.

"So … smart? sharp? Intelligent? I'm not sure what word really fits there."

"Tensai," Said a voice from the doorway, they looked up to see Shikamaru. Lazily he came into the room holding a manila folder. "The three of them are Tensai; don't take it the wrong way Izumo, Kotetsu. They are hard to deal with. Please don't take what they say to too much heart; all three of them love their village with their lives."

"True enough," Minato puffed up a little. Kouryou smiled at his captain.

Obito also smiled. "Did you get permission Shika?"

"Yes, sorry it took so long. The council members were being obstinate about letting us use it."

"Told you so," Obito said under his breath.

"Yeah apparently they want to _ride this out_, whatever happens, happens. Personally I think and apparently I'm not the only one that thinks this." Smiling at his team, "That letting it _ride out_ is a bad thing. Honestly it demoralizes and might even traumatize the girls when they come too."

"Understandable, Shika did you actually say that to the council members?"

"Hell yes, I don't run team seven to be a push over pansy-ass. We need to get to the Lab and fast, I have a bad feeling that the candy might expire if we don't do something with it soon."

The boys smiled at their captain, _we have someone who really understands us_.

Izumo and Kotetsu stood up looking at the boys, Izumo spoke up first. "I'm sorry if we've made you feel hurt in anyway and I hope we can continue to work together on this mission."

"I also feel we should stop this, letting it ride out is a bad idea. I do feel sorry for the girls that really don't know what they are doing."

Obito stood up and gave the two a smile, "No worries, we were testing you anyways. Now that we know you are on _our_ side we'll let you in on a secret."

"What's that?"

"A team member without trust creates distrust between all the members. And thus it makes teamwork dissolve into nothing. We firmly believe in teamwork, glad to have you aboard for this mission." And with that Obito picked up the small box and walked out of the meeting room.

"Holy shit," Izumo said under his breath. "That kid's got balls." The other remaining members of Team seven smiled at the two men.

"He sure does, you should see his negotiation skills in the field." Minato said with a laugh.

"Negotiation my _ass_, I don't call a kunai to the eye socket negotiation Minato."

The two older men had no idea how to react to what they said; instead they decided it was best not to ask. Minato and Kouryou left the room after Obito, leaving three in the room. Shikamaru came over, "Sorry if they did something weird when I was gone, I will ask you _not_ to talk about what they said to anyone." Patting them each on the shoulder he left the room.

"There's no way in _hell_ I would mention that to anyone."

"No shit, those kids are going to be something in the future."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Izumo said with a smile on his face. The two of them left the meeting room locking it behind them. It was going to be their room for the remainder of the mission and they didn't need anyone tampering with the goods, so to speak. Steady pace they caught up with the other members of Team seven. Getting to the hospital would be interesting; Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't wait to see what the three boys had in store.

-

* * *

_TBC… __**Act 2**__: Forget-me-not blues_

* * *

_Translators notes:_

_Chichiue: Father_

_Hahaue: Mother_

_(Both of these are very formal, mostly used in samurai families)_

_Ryu: Money_

_Anata: you; dear (what a wife calls her husband)_

_Valentines Day: On February 14__th__ girls give chocolates to boys as an expression of affection. Also in March is the counter part to this where boys reciprocate by giving girls gifts from February 14__th_

_Katon: __akatonbo koudai no jutsu: Fire element: Large Red Dragonfly Technique (This is the same as the small firefly technique that Sasuke used in the 'Birthday Present'. Obito has improved on the technique making it his own.)_

_Zakenjaneeyo -vulgar- This word can be translated in several ways. The best way to describe it in this instance is; don't screw around! (Obito wanted to make sure that Minato knew he isn't in the mood to be messed with.)_

_Mendoukusei: How troublesome_

_Dobe: Dead last_

_Kami: God_

_Boke: Idiot, fool, moron… etc._

_Baka: Idiot or stupid_

* * *

_Author notes:_

_This is going to be a multi-act chapter; it's the first time I've done something like this so hopefully it won't turn out too bad. _

_Obito has matured again, yeah he's scary when mad. Although I think it's a good thing, Minato and Kouryou have finally seen why he's a chuunin and maybe they'll follow his lead… maybe. You never know with adolescent boys._

_I might end up changing the rating to M on general principal. I don't trust myself with a T rating, which is sad. Any Grammar or horrible spelling/word mistakes are my own. Please PM me with errors, I'll look into it._

_Special thanks to ShipperTrish, Equivalent Exchange and LinxxChan for encouraging/motivating me to continue this story._

_There's a movie quote somewhere in the story, what movie? _

_See you next Act._


	3. Odder Days: Act 2

_A/N: Sorry folks I'm bumping this up to an M rating. I'm sorry if I'm going to lose some folks because of it. But frankly I don't trust myself not to write something rather graphic or mature. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Warnings: Strong Language and Violence_

**The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 2: **_**Odder Days Have Come to Pass**_

**Act 2:**_ Forget-me-not Blues_

* * *

- 

Obito stood there in the hallway of the hospital; the white walls echoed any sound coming down the hallway. He wasn't really thinking about anything per-say he was just standing there looking down the hallway. Team Seven had made it to the hospital with very little problems. The Hengan had worked, and some how Shikamaru passed himself off as a woman. He's better at it then he claimed, which was fairly scary. It had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital, and Obito had been sent to the cafeteria to pick up snacks. Why him? Shikamaru claimed Obito needed a break that he was thinking too hard. Obito's captain also ordered him to stop thinking, an order like that is like asking a fish to stop swimming. Although Obito could shut that off if he tried, much like his old man.

_Strawberry something for Minato, Sweet water for Kouryou, Coffee for Shika, Kotetsu, and Izumo… I have no clue what I want, but it's not chocolate_. He thought for a moment what he wanted. Even if he had shut off his brain from thinking about the situation his senses were still on and he noticed something, the smell of flowers. It wasn't like anything he had smelled before, it was rather pleasant. Then he heard it, the jingling of two bells. Obito looked over his shoulder towards the sound but saw nothing. _Hn… what is that?_ He decided for the better that he should head to the cafeteria, moving forward he could hear not only the sound of his feet but the clicking of someone else's feet. Peaking again there was no one there, yet the sound persisted. Stepping up the pace he came around the corner stopping dead in his tracks. Because he was not in the office anymore he was equipped with weapons, taking his katana off his back he stepped into an ambushing position.

Turning around he stepped back into the hallway the blade pointed outwards. Obito came face to face with a rather pretty red-haired girl. "Can't be friends, zoto?" She smiled, Obito frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Hm… I has information for you, zoto."

Obito eyed her with suspicion, "Information you say." Twisting his blade to the left, he stepped out to the side in a more defensive stance. "What information? Why did you do this?"

"I not do this, zoto. But…" Her eyes lulled around the hallway coming to a stand still on Obito's face "I have something's for you." She reached for her pocket.

"Stop," Obito said sharply, he didn't need someone attacking him in the hospital.

"If I stop I can't give you the thing, zoto."

"What is it?"

"I give you!" She said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Tell me what it is first." Obito furrowed his brows; she was acting cute to try to catch him off guard.

"No, I give you take that's it, zoto."

Obito sighed, "It doesn't work that way." Either she was acting dumb or she was really dumb. He hated it when people acted dumb when they were really smart.

"It does work that way, Obito-chan." Obito looked at her with even more suspicion, she knew his name. Granted anyone would know his name, but that wasn't the point at this time. He didn't know who she was, that was a problem.

"I don't know you; don't be so familiar with me."

"Hai-o, zoto. I give you now?"

"No, tell me what it is!"

"Obito-chan is hostile, fine I make you take then, zoto." Obito sucked in his breath when she said this, the temperature in the hallway dropped by a few degrees. He could have sworn he saw some snowflakes in the air. Before he could react properly she was in his face, He swung his katana in an arc to make her back off. But instead it worked against him. She twisted around him placing her hand on his; she seemed to gracefully fly upward. Obito noticed that her free right hand began to glow an odd white blue. _This is bad…_ small chakra sparks infused themselves together around her hand, _she's going to attack me and I can't stop it_. The way she held her hand was almost as if she was holding a katana of her own, in fact she was. Obito didn't know when or where it came from it had just appeared in her hand. He thought for a second that the way she held it was slightly off, the guard was on the backside of her hand and the hilt came between her forefinger and thumb... indeed the katana was backwards and still glowing blue.

Obito did all he thought he could do in that instance; he forced his own chakra into his left hand while his right continued to swing with her over him in the air. She made her attack swinging inwardly all Obito could do was block. He grabbed the hilt of her katana with his chakra infused left hand, it stung like he had sliced open his fingers with a scalpel. His breath hissed as she continued to push the blade in his direction. She had already landed on her feet and had grabbed his right hand with her left essentially immobilizing his sword arm. There was a small amount of pain in his right arm too, but there was no time to actually look. Eyes forward pay attention to her and her movements.

He slid his hand down the hilt as she pressed forward Obito grabbed onto her hand and forcing it to stay. The blue chakra around her weapon sparked off and continued down Obito's arm, _shit_… It was a cool sensation, almost like the feeling of winter snow. The red-haired girl smiled at him, he thought it was odd that someone would smile like that in the heat of a fight. That was until he realized what she had done, she had hooked her right leg under his left knee and kicked inwardly. This action caused his other leg to buckle slightly, Obito felt himself tilting forward. Her katana was inching closer to him. All he could do was will it to stop, will her to stop. It wasn't the case; in fact what happened took him totally by surprise. Blinking a few times he came to understand what had actually happened, his lips were on hers. His pulse had quickened although he thought it was because of the adrenaline from the fight it was a different type of feeling. He suspected she had done it on purpose but the look on her face said other wise.

"_Not_ as planed, sorry, zoto." She said pulling back slightly, but her leg was still hooked with his. Obito held her hand firmly just staring back at her. This is when he saw it, her eyes were different color one blue the other green. There was something odd about them too. But he really couldn't place what it was. Her face was flush with color, it was clear that she hadn't intended for _that_ to actually happen. She was trying to disarm him and knock him to the ground. What worried him more then the sudden kiss or even the attack was the fact that she matched his strength. Strength for strength, he couldn't move and neither did she. "We is at a stand still, Obito-chan."

"Uh… yeah." He wasn't quiet sure what to do in this instance, he couldn't over power her and he hated the idea of using _that_ to win the fight, he was also certain that she had a few more tricks up her sleeve as well. "What now?"

She thought about it for a second, "We let go and talk about this like civilized ninjas, zoto?"

"That sounds good to me, on three then?"

"Three then, zoto."

"One"

"Two"

"Three," they both said at the same time, pushing away from each other. Obito shook out his sword hand.

"Quiet a bite you have there."

"Sorrys."

"No need to be sorry, but uh… I'm really not sure what that was all about."

"I show you that I_ not_ enemy, zoto."

"By attacking me?"

"You is on defensive first, it all I could really do, zoto."

"Your logic is slightly flawed, but whatever. How do I know you aren't infected like the others?"

"I show you," She reached for her pocket again.

"Geh wait stop, we'll end up in the same place again." Obito waved his free arm at her to try to stop her.

"Baka." She pulled out a small box from her pocket, purple with pink pinstripes, "I say information I meant this _thing_. I might have confused you, zoto."

"Uh yeah you did. I thought…"

"I did it; no I not do it Obito-chan. I do tell you though it was a man."

"Man huh?" She nodded, "How can I trust that?"

"You can trust I, zoto."

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"The way you are talking it's really starting to annoy me."

"What you mean?"

Obito sighed, "Never mind, so you didn't eat that. Did you get a good look at who gave it to you?"

"Nope"

Obito could feel the underside of his eye twitch, "If you _didn't_ see him how do you know it was a man that gave it to you."

"Smell," Is all she said coming closer to him.

"I'm not really comfortable with you that close."

"I know."

"So the smell is on what, the box?"

"Yes"

"I see. Can you identify the smell?"

"Nope"

"For the love of Kami, what do you know?"

"That you is _very_ cute when riled up, zoto." Obito's face flushed, she giggled at him. "Anyway, take it, I don't want it. I didn't open it."

"Why?"

"I don't like chocolate, besides if I get chocolate it better be on white day, zoto."

"Wow you can construct a proper sentence."

"What?"

"Nothing, so you don't like chocolate?"

"That right, so here you take it." She waved it at him before he took it with his left hand. Her touch was icy even though gloves which came as a surprise to Obito. "Your team is on the investigation side of this matter, yes? So it betters in your hand then mine, zoto."

"Thanks, um… why are you helping?"

"I thought it was obvious Obito-chan." She paused looking at him before pointing to her neck, there was a hitai-ate around her neck. It was something that he hadn't really noticed before. "I Konoha Shinobi. You are Obito-chan, son of Hatake Kakashi."

"Great, you know who I am. What is your name anyways?"

"Atashi wa…" Just before she said her name, Obito could hear his name being called down the hallway. Looking over he saw Minato searching for him, Obito _had_ been gone awhile. Glancing back to where the red-haired girl was she was no where to be seen, all that was left was snow flakes drifting in the air.

"That's just g_reat_… yet another mystery, to add to the stack." He commented pocketing the chocolates.

* * *

- 

"So… you are telling me that some girl just up and _handed_ you this box?" Shikamaru asked poking at the new purple box sitting on the counter in the lab.

"That's what I said."

"Obito, did you hit your head?"

Obito glared at his captain, "It was real and _she_ was real."

"But she attacked you."

"Yeah, her logic is slightly flawed."

"Hm… besides the box, what proof do you have?"

"This," Obito removed his arm guard and glove to show his injury on his right hand.

"Holy, Obito are you ok?" Minato asked grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, it just stings nothing really major."

"What did that?"

"Shika, the _girl_ did it. Everything she did was really _cold_."

"What was her name?"

"She didn't give me one; she vanished when Minato showed up."

"Convenient."

"Shika!"

"What? Logically speaking it all sounds fishy to me."

"God _damn it_, whatever will you inspect the box?"

"Yeah take a break Obito, heal those wounds or have someone on the medical staff heal them for you."

"Right," Obito moved away from the counter a bit miffed that Shikamaru wouldn't listen to him. The girl _was_ real he could still _smell_ her, which bothered him. He didn't want to think about girls let alone _a_ girl. She had single handedly snuck into his brain without trying, in fact by pure accident. She _stole_ his fist kiss and it too was a total accident. It could have been worse; Obito had heard stories from his mother about Naruto and Sasuke kissing when they were in the academy. He shivered slightly_, that's something I'd never want to experience_. Glancing over at the rest of the team they had already set to work on the new box. The last box sadly like Shikamaru thought had indeed expired. They found nothing on it or in it that could lead to an odd behavior in girls and guys. The red-haired girl however confirmed to him that the box was the source of the problem; he had wished that Minato had come a little later. He blatantly thought he might have been able to get some kind of information out of her, even if she did talk in a very bizarre manner that hurt his brain even thinking about it.

Obito pulled off his other arm guard and glove. He inspected his left hand; it was as badly injured as his right. _How could she have done this? Just chakra is an amazing feat, I'm just really glad I could counter it with my own. Even after doing so… I still took a considerable amount of damage. What exactly _is_ she?_ In between his forefinger and thumb there was a large bruise, a couple of layers of skin had been shaved off. It was almost like someone hit him with a snowball full of shuriken. It hurt, even more so then when his mother hit him in the back of the head with a book when he was younger. She had sent him soaring into the next room; Sakura had apologized for what happened. Obito barely remembered it happening. This however he'll remember forever, it stung and even though it wasn't bleeding it sure felt like it was bleeding. Parts of his hands were numb flexing his fingers they tingled under the strain. _That's not good, nerve severing?_ Obito formed a healing chakra bubble with his right hand the best he could considering it too was injured. Pushing the bubble into his own hand he took a look around, _nothing severed… what is this? It looks like some of the muscles are… frozen? Well I'll be damned, it is an ice attack. Those are rare, who _is_ she?_ Obito sat there thinking about his predicament as he healed his hands. Shikamaru was looking over at him, he knew that face Obito was thinking about something and was slightly worried.

"Obito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all Shika"

Shikamaru put down his tray and came over to Obito. He looked at Obito's hands, "Nothing my ass, what is that?"

"It's some kind of ice attack."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'd be a liar if I said no."

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad, I should have it fixed before you guys get to the next stage of experimentation."

"So she _was_ real?"

"I said she was."

"It's not that I don't believe you Obito, it's just…"

"Far fetched, I know. But I think this is proof enough that she _is_ real." He held up his hands while continuing to heal.

"Doesn't explain why she attacked you."

"My fault really, I had my katana out."

"Ah, you felt threatened. She challenged that then?"

"In a way, she said she wanted to _show_ me that she was not my enemy. Which, might I add is _seriously_ baffling logic."

"I can only imagine." Shikamaru squatted down to get a better look at Obito's hands, "What did she look like?" his voice was almost a whisper, as he inspected the wounds.

"Well… let's see, Scarlet red hair, fair skin, long arms and legs. Her eyes were mis-matched one blue the other green. Oh and there was two bells in her hair."

"… It seems you got a good look at her."

"We stood there for a few minutes, I'd say yes."

"Is she one of ours?"

"Yeah she's Konoha, she even said she was. She knew who I was too."

"Everyone knows who you are Obito."

"Thanks, your _reassurance_ is so _kindly_ not wanted."

"Hn, she gave you the box then?"

"Yeah she said that someone left it for her, she didn't see who gave it to her but the smell on the box was male."

"Male? That rules out half the list."

"Yeah"

"Did she not tell you anything other then that?"

"No, like I said Minato interrupted before I got any good answers out of her."

"If you stood there for minutes why didn't you get information out of her?"

"She didn't exactly talk properly, it was muddled and broken."

"How so?"

"She talked more like a foreigner; I guess is a good way to put it."

"Huh, I didn't know of any foreigners in Konoha working for us."

"Neither did I. Who is she?"

"No clue Obito, we'll find out eventually."

"I hope so."

Shikamaru looked at Obito he smiled, "Sure you do."

Obito looked up at Shikamaru, "Hey no funny idea's old man."

"_Springtime of youth_!"

"NO!" Obito pushed Shikamaru off balance. He promptly dropped to a sitting position.

"Flustered… no offense Obito, but this is the first time you've displayed _any_ interest in a girl. Good for you, kiddo" Shikamaru got up from where he sat to leave Obito to healing his hands; he needed to wash up now. It's not very sanitary being on the floor even if it was a hospital.

* * *

- 

"Are we done yet?"

"Minato shut up."

"You shut up Kouryou!"

"Minato, stop it."

"Shika he started it."

"My god… we're almost done, please show some patients."

"I'm trying!"

"No you're whining."

"Sorry…"

"Alright, a couple more one of that green solution there and one of that blue solution over there. We should get some results, Obito how are you doing?"

"Better now, it took longer then I thought to fix it. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Just be a little careful in the future."

"Hai." Obito came over to the counter pulling on his gloves; he would forgo the arm guards for now. They really had broken down the chocolate, _poor bunny… foul evil bunny... some how I doubt I'll be able to look at chocolate the same way again_. "Well how's it coming?"

"Fairly good, we've gotten a reaction this time."

"Oh that's good, well what is it?"

"I'll be able to say after this."

"Alright, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at this time, but you can help me to identify it. Minato can go on break after we finish here."

"Oh thank you Shika, I need to use the washroom."

"Too much information, dobe."

"I'm sure you need to as well, boke."

Shikamaru sighed, as the last of the mixtures settled. "Done, both of you go on break. Be back in a half hour."

"Don't follow me, dobe."

"Ditto that, boke!" Minato and Kouryou slipped off the gloves they were wearing and threw them in the trash. They pushed past each other out of the room shouting as they went.

"They really are best friends aren't they?" Obito commented after they left.

"That's one way to put it Obito. Sate… lets see what we have here shall we?" Before Shikamaru started to translate the colors, Kotetsu and Izumo came into the room. "Yes what?"

"We had another shipment; sorry we were gone so long."

"Not a problem, how many?" Kotetsu sighed, "That good huh?"

Izumo looked over at the counter where Obito and Shikamaru were working, "Found something yet?"

"About to find out, lucky for us Obito is a girl magnet." Obito smacked Shikamaru in the arm, "Not that it's a bad thing and because of this we got another box. So we'll get some results this time."

"Ah good, we finished counting about ten minutes ago. Add another three hundred to the total."

Obito looked up, "You're kidding, seven hundred and ninety nine boxes?"

"We didn't believe it either, the counts don't lie though."

"_Fantastic_…" You could hear the sarcasm dripping from Obito's words as he turned back to the vials on the counter. "Here's hoping to find some actual results. Oh hey did you guys find any information on the chocolate. Who or what purchased a large amount of chocolate in the last few months?"

"Yeah we followed up on that, nothing out of the ordinary. We checked some of the shops with a sample box. No one had ever seen it before."

"Damn it there goes a lead."

"It could be homemade."

"Izumo, you're saying that all of _this_ is homemade?"

"Possible, just put it out there."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Especially if there is something in the chocolate, that is a strong possibility. But…" Obito looked somewhat lost in thought for a second before it dawned on him. "That it, someone commissioned a large amount of boxes made. Over time they bought a bunch of chocolate melted it down…"

"Added things to it put it in a mold…"

"…And delivered it!"

"That totally makes sense."

"It makes too much sense, Shika."

"Indeed, hey did you know that chocolate makes that color?"

"It doesn't, I was right there are herbs in the chocolate."

"What kind?"

Obito pulled out a small paper and wrote down the color combinations. "We'll find out." He pointed to the red container, "That one worries me, I know what that is."

"Do you?"

"Uh yeah, it's Dragon's blood. I don't even have to look that up."

"Isn't that poisons?"

"Not if extracted right and mixed with counter herbs, which means that there is a fair amount of Lemon Verbena and possibly Caraway mixed in with it."

"Why?"

"Well… it is starting to sound like… an aphrodisiac or more simply a love potion. I think there's another herb in here also probably for flavor."

Shikamaru was amused that Obito knew this, but more importantly that he _remembered_ what color the herbs were. "So what are the side effects? Also is there a way to counter act it?"

"Side effects mild headaches, stomach aches, dizziness. Worst case scenarios someone actually _does_ fall in love. Counter act for something like this, yeah probably. I'd have to look in the files for material on something like this. Then again… trying to get _this _many people to take an antidote to cure a temporary love sickness, is to be next to impossible."

"Improbable, not impossible, hopefully we'll find something. We also need to find out who did it."

"Our list shrank with the latest information given."

"Not that I don't trust you Obito, but I'm not sure if we can go on smell."

"Hn, understandable but lets not rule it out. This is starting to sound more and more like something Jiraiya would do."

"Very true."

"You know it almost sounds like something he'd do to write a book."

"Ugh, don't say that. I won't rule that out either. Alright so we need to go back to the office and get access to forbidden 'spells and herbs' then?"

"Sadly, god the council members are going to have a fit."

"Let me deal with them. Something like this can not be over looked. Temporary or not, it could have seriously harmed the people of Konoha."

"Troublesome, Shika?"

"Mendoukusei…"

"Indeed." The four of them spent the next twenty minutes cleaning up after themselves, taking notes on what they found out. By the time Minato and Kouryou came back they were ready to go. Obito filled in his two team mates what they found out.

"So we're off to the office then?"

"Yes"

"I take it we have to go in Hengan again?" Minato pouted.

"Well… you could always go like that, not like anyone notices the difference."

"Hey, Kouryou remember what I told you about fighting?" Obito threaten while putting on his arm guards.

"Ah... yeah sorry Minato, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't Kouryou."

"Sate… hajimaru." Shikamaru muttered under his breath to his team of six, getting back would be interesting. Izumo and Kotetsu had made the journey back and forth twice now to do various things for the group including counting_ more_ boxes.

* * *

- 

"Sneaky, sneaky…sneaky, sneaky…"

"Mina, you _totally_ defeat the purpose of us being sneaky by you saying sneaky, sneaky."

"Really?"

"…Yes."

"Well then what should I say?"

"Oh I don't know how about, nothing?"

"Nothing, nothing…?"

"No Minato. Say Nothing, as in don't say _anything_ until we get back to the office."

"Oh… right sorry." Obito had been paired up with Minato on the way back. Seeing as a group of six individuals going in the same direction looked suspicious, even if these were people that they knew. Sadly they had to go undercover because of this 'illness'. Obito and Minato were under Hengan, Minato colored his hair a snow white shade with green eyes and Obito turned his hair a medium length and colored it orange, he made his eyes a golden hue. "You know Obito; you look good as a girl."

"Shut up." He had to admit that it was really embarrassing looking like this; it didn't surprise him to say the least that Minato found it all quite natural._ Please, please Minato can't be gay… Just girly, please Kami?_ Obito sighed looking left then right. "Alright clear, we need to dodge into the next ally in thirty seconds. Ready?" Minato nodded, "Go!" The two of them sprinted across the roadway into the next ally down that ally turning right ducking under a clothing line and jumping over a fruit crate. Minato scanned the area as they moved. Turning down the next alleyway they came to a stop to recalculate where they were. "Alright let's see. Minato, which way do we go now?"

"Hm… we're nearly there, few more blocks."

"Good, where's everyone else?"

"Shika and Kouryou are about forty paces from us. Izumo and Kotetsu are nearly there as well, they are at the last stretch before the doors."

"So we're last?"

"No second actually, it looks like Shika and Kouryou got lost… again."

"And they call you the dumb one."

"I know funny huh?"

"Ok so we need to head south then?"

"Yep"

"Where are the crowds?"

"Not here."

"_Clearly_ Minato, I'm asking where they are so we can avoid them."

"Uh… they are over in the shopping district. Although…"

"What?"

"Someone is coming this way, more specific the way we came."

"Shit, who is it?"

"I don't recognize them at all."

"Let's get moving then, best not get caught out in the open like this."

"Right" The two of them took off a brisk pace to get back to the office, "Obito they are following… and dangerously fast I might add."

"Keep going, with luck we'll make it to the office before they catch us. Is it just one person?"

"Yes."

"Don't stop then." Obito pulled out a small bag from his hip pouch and tossed it behind him.

"What's that?"

"Caltrops, I can't do the dragonfly for just one person. It will alert the masses to our whereabouts."

"Ohh… true, what if the person is friendly? Wouldn't Caltrops be bad for their feet?"

Obito sighed, "If they were friendly Mina-chan then they will dodge the distraction."

"I see they are still following." The two of them picked up the pace once again. Obito's right hand started to tingle again_, damn it I thought I fixed it_. Shaking it out he tried to ignore the sensation. "Obito it's getting cold."

"Ignore it, keep going."

"But Obito… it's snowing."

"What?" Obito stopped in his tracks and looked up, indeed it was snowing. _Is it her?_ Looking back the way they came he saw nothing. "Minato keep going."

"Not with out you,"

"No I'm going too, go." Pushing chakra to their feet they pushed even harder to the office, whatever was following them was still following them. One more turn one more alleyway and they would be there, but something stopped them from getting to their destination.

"Oh... what do we have here? Well now, Obito-kun and…Minato-chan?! I've lucked out!" It was Anko, her purple hair wild and untamed. "I can tell you are you even under Hengan boys, do I need to send you back to the academy?"

"_No_."

"I see. What are you going to do for Anko?"

"What?" Obito questioned.

"For me, Anko what are you going to do for _me_ to let you past?"

"Uh you're going to let us past?"

"Hm…No." She licked her lips, eyeing the two disguised boys.

"Oh god…"

"What Obito?"

"She's under the influence."

"I am not drunk! Come here be good boys!" Anko stepped closer to them, Minato backed up while Obito took on a more defensive fighting stance, "You two are at least twenty years too early to take me on fighting."

"Then you are at least twenty years too _old_ for us."

Anko's face turned red, "Obito-chan, I thought we had something special. I guess I'll just have to punish you!" Anko reached her hand out for Obito's shirt; he made a kick back to avoid her. Obito really didn't like Anko, whether she was under the influence of that candy or not. She scared the hell out of him. Her fingers were snake like as she lunged out for Obito's shirt once again, but this time she caught him. "Punishment, a spanking perhaps?"

"I think I'm too old for that."

"Never too old for that my dear boy."

"Yeah… That's something I could have lived without hearing." Obito put his hand on hers and tried to pull her off his shirt. He couldn't get a good grip his fingers went numb. _Shit… I guess it hasn't worn off_. "Anko, please we have some very important business with the Hokage."

"Oh I'm sure, running around dressed like that. I'm sure indeed."

"Anko-san, please we're going to be late for our meeting."

"What about the meeting with me?"

"Uh..." Minato had lost his voice at that point; Anko had made him really _think_ about what she wanted. Anko pursed her lips, Obito knew what was coming next, oddly he thought about the red head from before and he was glad he had his first kiss already. In fact he believed that anyone kissed by Anko would be traumatized for life.

"Obito-chan?"

"Yes Anko-san?"

"Can you make it snow?"

"No Anko-san."

"Then why is it snowing?"

"I don't know Anko-san why don't you ask the snow?"

"Being a smartass will get you no where Obito-chan."

"I'm afraid it will get me somewhere, just not where you want it to be Anko-san."

"What?" The sounds of bells alerted Anko, she looked around. "Who's there?"

"Atashi wa, atashi…" a cool voice whispered.

"Come out take your punishment like a man!"

"Punishment, for what?" It whispered back at Anko.

"I'm going to punish you for disturbing me, with my current toys."

"I'm afraid, I can't allow that. They need to be somewhere."

"And what will you do about it oh whispering voice?" Anko's grip tightened around Obito's shirt. Her eyes darted around looking for where the voice had actually come from.

"If you want to catch me maybe you should open your eyes, Anko."

"They are open! _You_ get out here now!" Snow drifted here and there between Anko and Obito. Minato thought it was odd that the snow only fell in one spot; he looked around for the voice and spotted what it was he was looking for. It was a young girl, no older then Obito and himself. She was crouched on the roof-tops above them. How it was snowing made no sense to him, the fact that _she_ was causing the snow was indeed apparent. Minato opened his mouth to say something. But she vanished from his current line of sight, darting his vision upwards he saw her literally riding the snow in a controlled fall on top of Anko's shoulders. The now visible girl with flaming red hair bit down on Anko's hands with her chakra, it was a very similar attack to the one she had used before, in this action the girl had forced Anko to let go of Obito's shirt.

"Go, now." She said twisting Anko's hair in a rather sharp manner.

"I'll get _you_ for that!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to scratch her attacker away.

"_Hyouton_: _wasurenagusa konpeki no jutsu._" She whispered as she arced her back twisting with Anko, in a half circle to the right. The air around her exploded into thousands of tiny azure flowers, which sparkled and danced before Anko. Her eyes went dull for a moment as the smaller girl twisted her body quickly to make Anko's body do as she wished. It was nearly an impressive mid-air summersault but sadly for Anko she was heading face first into the snowy ground; she hit the ground with a thud. As the smaller girl stayed sitting on her back, Anko laid there doing nothing. It was clear that the winner of this fight was the red-haired girl.

"What are you waiting for, I said go." Obito reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with them forcing her to run with them leaving Anko in the snow behind them. Moments later they could hear Anko screaming in the distance. Minato shuddered _she's pissed… no use worrying about it now_. "Let go of me." Obito did so, her arm lingered in the air before she pulled it closer to her body as she stood there looking at the two boys. "I go now, you leave here."

"No, come with us. If and when Anko catches up…"

"You worry too much Obito-chan."

"Just for once, listen to me… Please?"

"Fine I will do what you ask, Obito-chan." The girl rolled her eyes but followed them to their destination. While they walked they were hidden behind a small wall of snow.

"Amazing trick"

"Thank you, it's just chakra…"

"It feels real."

"Again thank you." Minato couldn't help but stare at her, she did look different. She seemed frail but from the display of 'insane strength' no matter how little of it they saw it suggested that she was anything but frail or weak. She looked over at Minato, "Yes?"

"Huh?" Minato asked.

"You are staring at me, why?"

"He's never seen anyone like you."

"And… is that strange?"

"A little, ice users are very rare. Also I noticed your speech is somewhat normal… why did you change it?"

"I not sure what you mean."

Obito sighed, "Never mind." They continued to walk the last distance before the office. The small snow storm ended right as they reached the doors. They swung inward when the two boys reached them. The two ANBU that were guarding the doors this morning where there still guarding the doors now. "She's with us." They nodded and let the three of them in.

"Nice guys."

"You don't deal with ANBU much do you?"

"Hm? I'm sorry did you say something, Obito-chan?"

"Never mind, anyways we need to head to meeting room three. Everyone should be meeting up there so we can go on to the next phase." Obito was tired; he wanted this day to be over very badly. Not only that, but his hands were still hurting. He looked over at the girl walking with them, "By the way is there a way you can reverse what ever you did to my hands?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "It should be fixed by tomorrow."

"Great, I'm going to have to mix herbs with numb fingers… I've got to tell you that's _such a_ _pleasant_ thought."

"Why not ask for help?"

"I won't be doing it alone, it's just… _complicated_."

She leaned over pushing him lightly with her shoulder, "You could always ask me to help, since it my fault."

"I wouldn't want to burden you with it."

"Masochist"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, besides I can help. I have expertise in herbs. Trust me." She gave him a wink, this was the first time a girl actually gave _him_ a wink and not intending it for his father. She recognized Obito for himself and not his old man. He could feel his ears getting hot as well as parts of his cheeks. Minato took note of this but didn't say anything about it instead he commented on her helping.

"If Obito says it's ok and if Shika-captain says its ok then you can help us, alright?"

"Fair enough, Minato-kun." The walked the rest of the way to the meeting room in silence. Obito pondered what she was really up to; he realized once again he failed at asking for her name. He made motion to ask when the doors of meeting room three opened.

"Obito you finally made it and you have a guest who's this." Izumo looked over the person standing next to Obito. "F-Fai Taichō?"

-

* * *

_TBC…_**Act 3: **_Puzzles and Potions_

* * *

**_Translation notes:_**

_Zoto: Oddly enough it doesn't mean anything. I kid you not. It's a speech stigma. Much like Dattebyo the word Zotto means shiver._

_Frozen Chakra Technique: Unnamed at this time, this ability allows Fai to attack the person she is fighting directly. She doesn't even have to touch them. However, it is clear that this same Technique can also create solid objects like a katana. Other __abilities__ of this technique are unknown at this time._

_Hitai-ate: Forehead protector (Most people have no clue what this actually means)  
_

_Atashi wa: I am_

_Chakra bubble: Medical use to inspect and heal._

_Dobe: Dead last_

_Boke: Idiot or fool(not a normally common word to use)  
_

_Baka: Idiot _

_Sate: well, now, then (it can be also used and translated as, Now then or Well now then... etc.) _

_Dragon's blood, Lemon Verbena, Caraway, Violet, Lavender, and Apples: Are all herbs_

_Hajimaru: To begin (put together with Sate Hajimaru: Now then lets begin)_

_Caltrops: they are little sharp pointy objects that get stuck on the bottom of ones foot, try stepping on a d4 sometime, that's what it's like._

_Hengan: Transformation to look like someone else or slightly alter one's outer looks. (I know I've covered this one before, doing it again just in case)_

_Taichō: Squad Captain or simply Captain.__  
_

_Hyouton:_ _wasurenagusa konpeki no jutsu - Snow element: azure forget-me-not technique. Yes she's a snow element master which means she can use both water and air. It's an _ _extremely__ rare ability to control both, not unheard of however. This technique that she uses creates an illusion that traps the senses, though smell. This ability is half Jutsu and half Genjutsu with a mild amount of Tiajutus. A very high level ability. It can only be used once a day at this time by Fai.  
_


	4. Odder Days: Act 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…How many times do I have to say it?_

_A/N This is rated M._

**The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 2: **_**Odder days have come to pass**_

**Act 3: Puzzles and Potions**

* * *

**- **

"Obito you finally made it and you have a guest who's this." Izumo looked over the person standing next to Obito. "F-Fai Taichō?"

"Yo, Izumo" She said waltzing into the meeting room, Izumo stood there slightly dumbfounded.

"Taichō?" Obito questioned looking at her.

"Please to meet you I am _Fai_." She said with a sweeping bow to the others in the room.

Shikamaru's jaw slightly dropped when he saw her for the first time and the name didn't help, he _knew_ who she was.

"Fai Taichō what brings you here to our meeting room?" He questioned carefully.

"I want to help, Obito-chan told you about me didn't he?"

"So _you_ are the one then."

"Hm, I'm sorry about injuring Obito-chan."

"Ah… don't worry about it; you'll help us out since we are _short handed_ yes?"

Obito flashed him a rather nasty look, "I'm standing right here Shika-captain."

Shikamaru smiled, "What do you say Fai-Taichō?"

"Sure I'll help. Who ever did this nearly got me. Could you imagine if I was running around like Anko?" Everyone looked at her, with a small amount of surprise. "Yes they got Anko, that's what stalled Obito-chan and Minato-kun from getting here in a timely manner."

"Ah... so it was you that was watching after them on the way back then?"

"That's correct."

"Thanks for that, Anko is a scary woman."

"Hn…" Obito replied he felt somewhat dwarfed next to this girl; this person that he originally thought was his equal. Far from it, Taichō was another word for Captain. More importantly Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu _knew_ who she was.

"So what are we working on?"

"Chemical compounds, we defused the chocolate and came up with some inserting things. Obito has the list he'll be going over the reference books to match up the results."

"I see, so the chocolate did have something's in it then?"

"Yes, after we do that we'll be searching for a cure."

"Then mixing herbs I take it."

"Indeed."

"Very well, I'll team up with Obito-chan then." She smiled sweetly, Shikamaru wanted to object but it was far beyond him to actually say anything. Because even if they were both on the captain level she out ranked him on several levels. He was a teacher and she was not, he knew her history of being bounced around teams before being placed on a team that did extremely well. He didn't know why she wasn't with that team anymore, but here she was standing before them. He never really wanted to deal with her directly, far be it for him to disagree with one of the more freighting captains on the Jounin teams. Her reputation precedes her even if she was so very young.

"Alright, Obito will be with Fai for the remainder of the time."

"Wait, Shika…"

"No arguments, Kouryou and Minato are teamed up. You'll be relay between here and the reference room. I don't want Obito running around. Izumo, Kotetsu and I will work on getting things we need. Mendoukusei, I hope we aren't pulling an all nighter."

"Shika, from what I've seen it might be over before tomorrow. But I need time to figure it out."

"Alright then let's get to work. First things first I need to talk to Naruto-sama and gain access to the reference room, well need which one's Obito?"

"Two, three and six."

"Interesting choices"

"You have a better suggestion _Fai_?"

"It's either Fai-chan or Taichō to you Obito-chan. No just saying, that's pretty specific."

"I'm pretty sure that's where our answers are."

"Alright I'll go on that, if I can get more rooms then I'll get more rooms. I'll be back soon. Get to work on figuring out what herbs are in that thing."

"Hai Shika."

Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu left the room. Minato looked at the new girl as did Kouryou. "Your different, Taichō huh?"

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

"She did that burn to him."

Kouryou turned his head sharply from Minato to Fai then back to Minato. "What?"

"Hn, we should check for updates lets go Kouryou."

"You are _so not_ the boss of me Minato." He shouted back at Minato as they left the room.

-

* * *

- 

Fai smiled at the two boys, "Interesting team."

"What's your team like?"

"Hm…. _Dead_."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No reason to be, it was a horrible failed mission and it was totally my fault. I'm trying my best to correct that mistake."

"How did you fail?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see." Obito opened his backpack and pulled out the papers which he transcribed all the information he had gathered. "This is what we know." She looked over his shoulder at the paper, _pretty well organized_. "The red one is most likely Dragon's blood, although I won't set that in stone."

"Probably," Obito flinched when he realized how close she really was, her breath brushed past his ear. "Me being this close bother you?"

"A little, here I'll put down the paper. Just sit over… _there_." He said as he waved his hand in a general 'get the hell away from me' manner.

"Fair enough" She sat back looking at the paper between them.

"If it is dragon's blood then there are other herbs to coincide with it."

"So that would be Caraway, Lemon Verbena and one other thing then?"

"Yes… how?"

"I'm not stupid."

"You sure acted it when we first met."

"Testing the waters, do you have a problem with that?"

"A little"

"Don't besides; it's fun to tease you." She poked his fingers with her own, he snapped them back.

"Why do you do that? And besides how old are you, _Captain?_"

"Hm… because I can, I'm a young captain. Don't hold that against me." She pouted, "How old are you?"

"Ten, I'll be eleven in a few months."

"I'm a couple of years older then you."

"What sixteen?"

"No try more like thirteen."

"_Really_, so you're a year older then Kouryou."

"Yes, let's get back to work."

"You didn't answer the first question, _because I can_ in not an answer."

"Well…" she leaned closer to him, "Because I can." She poked his face with her finger, instantly his ears turned a nice shade of red.

"Because I can is _not_ an answer."

"Fine, maybe because I like you. Or maybe it's because you are so easy to pick on. Or_maybe_… just maybe I think of you as my equal."

"Which is it?"

"You pick, let's get to work already." Obito was dumbfounded by her logic once again, either she respected him, she though he was easy to pick on or she really liked him. It confused the hell out of him.

"So what happened to the _zoto_ thing?"

"Huh? I do say that from time to time, especially when I'm being serious on the field."

"So it's a habit then?"

"You could say that. Hey Obito-chan, can we work on this and not talk about personal things?"

"Yeah sure… So what do you think the other thing might be?"

"Lavender or honey suckle or even apples. Although, I don't think apples wouldn't taste very good with chocolate."

"Agreed, so based on the tests we really can narrow it down from our field of knowledge then?"

"Yes, let's see those papers." She slid them closer to her making him have to actually try to look. It was annoying, _she_ was annoying. He gave up and pulled a note pad out of his bag. "Interesting results"

"Hn,"

"I mean I can understand some of the possibilities but some of them are just outlandish."

"Hn,"

Fai glanced over at Obito who was doodling in his notepad; _He's not paying attention to me_… "And The Hokage wears pink panties."

"Hn, wait _what?_"

"Pay attention, Obito-chan."

"I am,"

"Then what did I say?"

"Uh, that the papers were interesting results and you can understand some of the possibilities yet others are very outlandish. I got that, but why did you say Naruto-sama wears pink panties and does he _know_ you know this?"

She sighed, "Sorry you _are_ paying attention, what are you doing over there then?"

"I uh… was doodling while listening to you."

"Doodling what?"

"…"

Fai pulled the paper out of his hands, "Bunnies."

"_Rabid_ bunnies," He pointed out glaring at the doodles on the page, "I'm scared for life. You do know that the candy is in the shape of a bunny."

"Oh? I didn't know that. So what do you think it is?" She asked sliding the paper back towards him.

"Stupid…" He looked up, "I mean the whole thing, why would someone do this as a prank?" _Why am I so fidgety around her? Damn it, this is why I avoid girls._

"That is a good question, who are the suspects anyways?"

"What makes you think...?"

"I know your team has_ someone_ in mind."

"I see, uh here," Obito went back in his backpack and pulled out another notepad with names written on it. He handed it to Fai; inadvertently their fingers touched causing Obito to nearly drop the notepad. "Sorry."

She nodded looking over the list; apparently she didn't notice his reaction when they touched. "It's not Ibiki."

"No? How can you be so sure?"

"Because, while I was out in the village. I just happened to see Ibiki chasing after a few girls."

"Oh… well then cross that name off." She crossed off the name, "So you surveyed all the people out there then?"

"No just some random people, this is a good list. Although I'm pretty sure the suspect we are looking for is a man."

"Yeah I said that to Shika but he wants to keep an open mind."

"Understandable. Hey, what about that one kid? You know the third Hokage's grandson."

"Who? Oh you mean Konohamaru?"

"Yeah him"

"Hm, he's not in the consideration since he's been on a year mission in wind country."

"Oh? Interesting…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw him the other day, but if he's still away then he's ruled out."

"What?"

"Are you deaf too?"

"No I mean you _saw_ him?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it was him, it's hard _not_ to recognize the person that claims to be the next Hokage."

"Who was he with?"

"His team I believe, they were huddled in a corner in one of the shops downtown."

"You have a pretty accurate memory"

"I should, but… you said he was away."

"Ah, no see I said he's _supposed_ to be away, it doesn't mean he's not back."

"So he hasn't told anyone that he's back? That's against regulations."

"I know it is you don't need to tell me."

"Awww… you so cute!" Fai leaned over to Obito and hugged him. Instantly he flailed to get away.

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because is _not_ an answer Obito-chan." She had thrown his statement back at him, she let go looking at him for a moment before looking back at the list. She already knew why he had asked for her to stop, she could feel his heart pounding when she was that close. Oddly enough she had never thought anyone thought that way about her, although it _had_ occurred to her that he might be terrified of her. Which is something she didn't want, she would love nothing more then to be on his team_ permanently_.

"Uh… well…"

"You don't need to answer, I was teasing you." Obito's face turned a few shades of pink, "So there is a strong possibility that Konohamaru _is_ in town then?"

"Yes if you saw him" Obito replied not looking at her.

"That's an interesting puzzle don't you think?"

"Hn," He looked up at the ceiling thinking for a moment "Hey were they talking to anyone?"

"To each other, I don't remember there being another person with them. But there could have been."

"We'll have Shika check with the Hokage to see if they have checked in."

"Good idea."

"I have my moments."

Fai leaned her head to the side looking at him from the corner of her eye, he really was adorable, whether he knew it or not. Even after their first encounter she really did want to get to know the person known as the son of the Copy ninja Kakashi. Not because he was his son but because she thought he'd be an interesting person to talk too, and she was right. He is interesting in a few ways; his interaction with girls is very limited Fai could tell by the way he acted around her. He had all the reactions and signs that he might actually be interested in her. Priorities first though, cure the people of Konoha. Although, she was intrigued by him, and she was half tempted to keep toying with him to get a straight answer. If he was indeed the son of that man then he should be able to keep up with her games.

Much like Obito, Fai had the ability to pass herself off as something she wasn't. Obito didn't know it but she was very similar to him. Even if she was two years older then him she was on the same level. Fai could tell with more training he would surpass her in two years, her abilities wouldn't go much farther and she knew it. The only way she could go was linear from where she was, and possibly later on down the lines she would be able to raise her level again. But she would be under Obito as far as power, this she could sense already. She wanted to watch Obito's strength grow, the only way she could do that would be to join their team. Most teams were a four man cell there was no room for her, which displeased her greatly.

She watched him work on the formula before them, his face was so _serious_. His eyebrows crinkled into a slight frown as he thought about it. She also figured that he didn't realize that he slightly pouted when he was in serious thought; Fai found it was tremendously cute. Fai wondered for a moment if this is what his father looked like when he was younger, but to her it didn't really matter all that much. She didn't feel_ that_ way about his father. Leaning forward she put her elbows on the table resting her head on her open hand. Obito made small markings on another paper; she assumed that it was a calculating formula to identify the herbs. She was also certain that they had pretty much identified it, but figured that a written formula couldn't be disregarded by the council.

The silence between the two of them was noticeable, even to Obito. He had been working on a formula for the compounds they got. Indeed it was the herbs that he had thought it was. He did take notice that while he was working that Fai was staring at him. Obito wanted to say something but didn't, she made him feel nervous and it really didn't help that she was looking at him. He wanted nothing more then to get as far away from her as possible. But for the time being he was stuck with her until further notice, he really longed for the mission to be over. He hadn't realized he had pouted when he thought that, it was a bad habit he had when he was thinking. No one had ever pointed it out to him ether. Glancing over he saw she had a small smile on her face, _I guess she's not so bad… she is really pretty. GEH what am I thinking?_ Shaking his mind clear of thoughts he went back to work.

A few moments later though he found himself glancing back at her but more importantly her lips. They were a soft shade of pink, none of the other girls he's encountered this up close and personal had lips like that. Her eyes were interesting as well, other then his father he had never seen someone with natural mis-matched eyes. Her bangs hung over her eyebrows and some locks fell over her eyes. Obito wondered how she could see. At this distance he could see the individual eyelashes… they were a light color he half wondered if she was to wear make up how long they would be. Her hair was something else as well; it was an unusual shade of red. It highlighted over the top in almost an orange color and underneath it was a darker shade; he wondered if it was the lighting that made it do that or if it really looked like that normally. On her right side she had a bell attached to the end of her hair as well as a giant bell attached to a braid that went clear down her back. The braid he noted had fabric interlaced in it. Fai's uniform was similar to his own although it was more of a burgundy color. Her shirt had butterflies on it; she also wore gloves and arm guards like he did. Her boots were open toed like most girls; the difference though here was they had plated guards over her shins much like his. Her pouch he noted was a black color as well as her holster which was attached to her left side. _She's left handed, I would have never guessed by the way she held her katana… speaking of which where is that monster of a weapon?_ At this time he noticed he was really staring at her and not working. Looking away he heard a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing, do I have something on my face?"

"No…" his voice was almost a whisper. "I was just wondering where your Katana was… that's all."

"Oh," she said with mild disappointment, she had almost had hopped he would have said something else… although what he would say eluded her. "It's not real."

"It felt real, remember? I gripped the hilt."

"I know it was cold wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it felt like I had grabbed a fist full of shuriken in a snow ball."

"Hm, that's a good way of describing it. It's something that only I can do."

"I figured as much, what is it called?"

"It doesn't really have a name."

"Why not? A cool ability like that should have a name."

Fai could feel her face grow hot with a hint of blush, he had complemented her more importantly her ability "Well… I guess I could come up with something."

"You should, tell me the name when you figure it out." He smiled at her, Fai felt flattered for the first time in her life no one had ever made her feel this way… feel special. Obito on the other hand realized that she was normal just like he was, well as normal as a Shinobi can be at least. Her abilities interested him; he really wanted to fight her again with his abilities. But the fighting he had thought off more like sparing with talents then fighting like Kouryou and Minato. He started to admire her, she was three years older then him and she was already a captain which also meant that she was at least Chuunin if not Jounin rank. He wanted to know, "Hey Fai, what is your rank anyways?"

"Jounin, you could probably get that rank too Obito-chan. You have talent."

"Hahaue wants me to wait another year before submitting my name; Chichiue thinks I should already be a Jounin."

"Understandable, personally I think you should be a Jounin… you did after all match my strength earlier." Fai could see his ears turn a slight shade of pink when she said that, "I see… you don't want people to know you are that strong I take it?"

"Yeah… I'm not strong; it's more like chakra strength."

"I know that's what mine is too. Tsunade taught it to me."

"Tsunade-sama taught you?"

"Hm… kind of she's not my sensei, but she taught me a few things before I joined the Jounin ranks."

"Who was your sensei?"

She thought about it a moment, "Well I had a few instructors, I bounced around teams for a few years no one wanted me and for a good reason."

"Why's that? I mean if you don't mind telling me."

"You see my ability is unusual, most instructors have no idea how to train someone like me. The other students were afraid of me, at one point I was nicknamed the ice devil… The last person I was under was Shiranui Genma; he's the one that put me up for Jounin."

"Wait… Genma, he has students?"

"Student, I was his only one."

"But… uh."

"His reputation does precede him doesn't it?"

"Yeah, so you're telling me he's nothing like his reputation states?"

"That's correct; he's a really nice person."

"I never would have imagined that."

"He's professional when it comes to teaching; it's because of his false reputation that keeps him from having a student team. I don't think he likes teaching children."

"Hence why he put you up for Jounin?"

"No, I reminded under his command until I was assigned to a squad."

"Oh I see, so what is he like?"

"He's a bookworm, he reads almost anything. Did you know he probably has the second biggest collection of Icha Icha books in Konoha?"

Obito wrinkled his nose, "So his reputation _does_ precede him."

"No, I said he _reads_ I never said he was a pervert. Anyways I kind of respect him, like a father figure. Did you know that there are parts of the body if you puncture them with a senbon it goes numb for hours? It's a great way to immobilizes someone to interrogate them."

"… You just sounded like Ibiki for a second there, you know that right?"

"I did?"

"Yeah… So you got assigned to a squad, I take it that's the squad you were talking about before?"

"Yes, I was assigned as captain… and I can't go into details, but currently I'm am a drifter. Genma and I go on missions but as of late he's been taking on higher rank missions that the Hokage won't let me join on."

"I think the Hokage might be right, I'm glad you're here…" Fai looked at him, Obito instantly turned to a fidgeting monster, "I mean… to help me and my team with this mission. It's nice to have someone to talk to other then Shika, ya know?"

"I'm sure; Shikamaru's reputation does precede him."

"Meaning?"

"He's really not much of a talker, more of thinking. I don't know if I could handle being on a team with someone like him. Or more importantly multiple someone's like him."

"Multiple? Oh, I'm one of them then?"

"Probably," She said looking away from him "Although you are a chatter box so you've shattered that illusion."

"I'm only like this around people I trust…"

"So you trust me then?"

"Yes, to an extent. I mean I don't know much about you so trust is limited, but I still trust you."

"Ah"

"So what's your family like?"

"I don't really have one, the closest thing I have to a family is Genma."

"Geh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up something bad again!"

"It's ok Obito-chan, I didn't know them so it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"But it does, I mean it must be lonely I can't even imagine it." She smiled at him making him feel weird inside again, her eyes seemed shadowed it seemed to him that she was really lonely. "But then again families are a pain sometimes, I mean you have to listen to Hahaue and you have siblings that don't respect your privacy. Like my little sister she wants to do everything I'm doing…it's really annoy…" He paused mid-sentence realizing that she was a little too close again; he felt a shiver down his spine when she put her arms around him for a small hug.

She whispered in his ear. "It's ok you don't have to talk about them, babbling only makes you cuter, so please just stop." Obito snapped his mouth shut his eyes went wide when she pulled away, "Then again that face is priceless…" She leaned in putting her forehead to his, Obito's body went numb he couldn't move even if he wanted too. He felt weird when she touched him, but it wasn't an uncomfortable weird it was more like he wanted to touch her back but was too afraid to do so. She seemed so lonely and he wished nothing more then to relive her of that pain… he had no idea _how_ too. The two of them sat there for the longest time Obito had no clue how much time had actually passed, but the feeling in his body started to come back to him. On one hand he wanted to just get up and run screaming from this girl on the other he wanted to hug her back, he was confused and it didn't help that she smelled _really_ nice. "They've been gone awhile."

Obito realized she was speaking, "Hn, what's taking them so long?" turning his head to the side trying to look at the door. Her nose brushed over his cheek he could feel the air from her caress his skin, which goose bumped. He noted that even her breath was cold.

"I don't know, Maybe I should go look for them." She said standing up moving away from the table. Obito was relieved that she had moved away but then again he wasn't, he was starting to get _extremely_ annoyed with himself. Fai had only taken a few steps towards the door when someone knocked. Opening meeting room three's door, she took note of the person, it was Genma and he was holding a rather large box.

"Another deliver for Team sev…" Genma stopped short when he saw Fai, "Fai _here_ you are I was wondering where you were."

"Hello Genma, a Delivery of what?"

"That's for team seven, pardon me." Pushing his way into the room he noticed that only Obito was in the room with her. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know, Fai was about to check on them."

"On that's nice of her, but Fai shouldn't you be _elsewhere_?" Fai was looking away from Genma when he spoke to her, she shrugged, "Fai what if something comes up then what?" Looking at him from the corner of her eye she seemed to not care one way or another about what he was saying. "Fai, could you at least look at me when I'm speaking to you?"

She turned slightly cocking her head to the right her eyes dropped into a tone of disapproval, "I'll be there if I'm needed."

"Fai… honestly" Genma sighed putting down the box, "You should really be on alert."

"And I am."

"No your not, if you were you wouldn't be in a meeting room. You _do_ have a mission to take care of."

"I know and I am."

From the stance Genma had Obito knew that the man before him was extremely upset, "You have a mission, and you are supposed to be carrying out that mission. Fai, _do not_ disobey orders or there is a price to pay." Fai looked away, as Genma approached her. "Honestly what _are_ you thinking? What if something happens?" She shrugged again, "For the love of Kami listen to me."

"I am"

"You are? Then get to work."

"Nothing has come up for that mission, I am needed here. Besides I promised I'd help."

"Help you say, why? Team seven has six people helping already they don't need another. And for the record we need your skills."

"You don't, besides I'm not much use in the field right now."

Genma stood there for a moment, Obito had wondered what she meant by that. "What have you done…Fai?" She remained silent, "Answer me." Silence, "Fine… Obito, could you do me a favor by leaving the room for a moment?"

"Uh… Sure but I'm not really suppose to leave this room without Shika's permission. And Fai… she is helping me out."

"See… I'm helping." Fai echoed after Obito.

"Fine then, take it off." Fai remained there unmoving; she continued to look at the space on the wall. Obito was strangely worried about what Genma had asked her. The pit of his stomach turned, he wasn't quite sure what was going on but to him it seemed like Fai was being either reprimanded or bullied by Genma. "You _heard_ me Fai. If you don't then I will have to go to the Hokage about this. You are not supposed to use _that_ and you know it. Let's see if you broke that rule?" She continued to ignore him.

"Genma-san, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No Obito, this is a matter between her and me."

"It might be better if you let me help; I mean I am currently assigned to work with Fai."

Genma looked over his shoulder at Obito, "And who said this?"

"Shika did. Besides she's helped me out already and I need her to help me with an antidote later."

"I'm sure you can do that yourself Obito."

"He can't"

"I see you finally decided to talk to me, care to answer my other question?"

Fai glanced over at Obito, "Can we take this outside?"

"No, here please. Now tell me."

"Yes, I broke the rule."

"_Fai!_"

"It was for a good reason," She added quickly.

"Reason or not, your not suppose to use _that_, it harms _you_ and it most certainly harms the person you used it against. Let's see your arm then."

"Later"

"_Now_"

"Later, please. Just… please."

"Fai, really…" Genma noticed for the first time that she had a very pleading look on her face. In all the years he's known her she's never displayed such a face. Whether she was trying to save face in front of the boy or she really did care about what Obito thought about her. He sighed looking away, "Fine. I'll take you off that mission you are no use to us then."

"I'm sorry."

"What was the reason and who did you use it on?"

"I was helping Obito and Minato. Anko was the receiver of the ability."

Genma blinked a couple of times before looking back at her, "Anko… no wonder she was rambling some nonsense about whispering winds. You know… you did a number on her."

"Sorry."

"Fai you do need to show me later though. I need to make record of the damage."

"I understand."

"Sure you do." Genma leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. Obito couldn't hear what he had said but from the look on Fai's face it wasn't a very pleasant thing he had said to her. Turning he looked over at Obito, "Obito those are more boxes please tell Shika about them. If you'll excuse me I need to do something." Moving carefully away from Fai he left the room. Obito was slightly perplexed to what had actually happened. Standing up he came around the table to where she was.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to look her in the eyes. She didn't say anything or move. From what Obito could tell she was upset, even if her face didn't betray her emotions. He had years of experience with his father, Kakashi _always_ had the same look when he was displeased. _What would Hahaue do in this situation?_ He thought about it a moment, _when ever Chichiue was upset Hahaue would… hug him and … kiss him_. The later didn't appeal to Obito even though the actual thought of kissing her again was an entertaining thought. Reaching out he pulled her close to him hugging her. She stiffen under the embrace at first, which wasn't the reaction he was expecting. After a moment it seemed she had registered that it was just Obito and relaxed. He asked again, "Fai, are you ok?" She remained silent for a moment before responding.

"No, I'm not." Her breath brushed over his ear, for whatever reason he didn't blush this time. "I'll get over it, I'm sorry if I caused any problems, zotto."

"You didn't, you really didn't. I'm happy you are here to help me."

"Really?"

"Yes." And with that one word she returned his hug. It was something that he was looking for it felt nice having Fai so close to him. He understood for a moment why girls are different the boys in some respects. Although Fai was a mystery she didn't act like any girl he knew. He wanted to get to know her; he wanted to know more about her. He didn't care that she had imperfections hell he was imperfect too. This time he was doing the holding and she didn't seem to reject it. He wondered if she might actually like him or if she really just respected him. Questions that he would try to answer later, he knew that they had a mission at hand and it didn't matter to him that she had been removed from her other mission. She was on _this_ mission with him. Even if it was only a few minutes ago he wasn't pleased with her here, now at _this_ time he really was happy that she was here. Because even as annoying as she was sometimes, Fai was not nearly as annoying as Minato or Kouryou. After a few moments he pulled away gently, "Are you ok now?"

"A little, thank you. Should I go look for them now?"

"No… Let's just wait, they should come around soon. Knowing the council they are giving Shika trouble."

"Probably" He took her hand with his own and led her back around the table to sit down again. Fai still looked somewhat troubled; whatever Genma had said to her had really upset her. She sat down heavily still holding Obito's hand, he sat down as well. He looked at her before turning his attention on the sheets placed neatly on the table. The formula was already finished all they needed now was some books to cross reference information then look up what exactly it was that was created and put in the chocolate. While he was thinking about that he thought about Fai as well. He didn't know why he was thinking about her, he just was. While he sat there thinking and holding her hand he came to a resolve. _She's the person I want to protect with my life. I wonder if this is what Chichiue was mentioning when he talks about Hahaue. Probably…why her though? Why Fai? Is this really an attraction or what is it? I'm not totally sure and honestly I don't think I should jump to conclusions. After all I don't know her all that well, and for all I know she likes someone else. But then again she hasn't mentioned anyone and well... I'm just not so sure about anything anymore_. Looking over at her he noticed she was watching him, it wasn't like before though she seemed lost in thought as well. Before Obito realized it he said something and it was probably the dumbest thing he could ever say.

"I want to protect you, no matter what."

Fai stared at him before her eyes seemed to drift open and shut like a small butterfly, "Why?"

"I... uh…" He wasn't sure what to say so all that came out was pure nonsensical words strung together to somewhat form an illogical sentence, "I mean I would like too, not that you need protecting, but it's just I want to protect you. And I don't know why either I just do, so if you'll let me I'd like too... if you don't want me too I understand. But I don't like seeing you unhappy even if we don't know each other well and… yeah, what was I saying?"

"Protection… Obito are you asking me out?"

Instantly his face turned a rather dark shade of red, "N-no... No-not like that at all, I mean on missions!"

A small smirk danced into place over her lips, it was all too clear that he really _did_ like her but didn't know how to express it. Fai knew all too well how to read people and the inflictions of their voice when prompted with a question. "So you want to go on missions with me? Like a date?"

"No! I mean yes, I mean… not as a date but future missions." Looking away he continued, "I'd like to get to know you better, is what I mean."

"I see," She could see him glancing over at her "Well if it's any consolation I too would like to go on missions with you."

"Really?" She nodded her mood hadn't gone back to the way it was before Genma showed up there was something about the infliction of her voice that suggested that there was something she was hiding. "So we can be friends then?"

"Best friends?"

"Alright, do you want to come over to my house for dinner sometime?"

Fai was surprised that he would ask her that, although best friends do things like that or so she was told. Dinners, sleep-over's, hug, certainly not hold hands but hey she wasn't one to complain. "Sounds like a plan then. Who cooks for your household?"

"Uh… Hahaue," He wrinkled his nose slightly remembering that she had been cooking some rather odd things lately "On second thought, maybe not dinner at my house. But we should go to dinner to get to know each other."

"Like a date?"

"Uh…"

"I'm teasing you Obito-chan. Sure we can go out sometime." Fai leaned forward and put her elbow on the table propping her head up on her hand watching him look over the papers. "So we do know what it is?"

"Yeah, what is taking them so long anyways?"

"No clue, but I don't think Shika likes me."

"Don't say that."

"You didn't like me either, remember?"

"I never said that."

"Actually I think it's something else all together, but I won't know until they come back."

"Fai… I know it's none of my business but what did Genma say?"

She looked over at him then at the door, "I'll tell you later their back." When she said that someone hit the door there was a loud crash and muffled swearing from behind the meeting room door.

"What in the hell was that?" Obito asked getting up from his chair. For a brief moment he wished he hadn't, she let go of his hand so that he could check. Walking over to the door he opened it, there was Kouryou and Minato on the floor wrestling amongst books. "Guys… what _are_ you doing?" They both looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Well… Minato forgot to tell me the door was shut."

"NO no no no don't blame this on me, you're the one that wanted to carry this many books smart guy."

"So your saying it's my fault then!?"

"YES I am!"

Obito stood there in the doorway watching his two team mates fight in the hallway. Obito found Fai looking over his shoulder at Minato and Kouryou, which at the moment were busy grappling each other. "Look, just get off the floor already, let's clean this up."

"Here I'll help you." Fai pushed past Obito, who was already stooping down to pick up books. She picked up some of the books, "What did you guys collect the entire reference room?"

"No just some select books Shika-captain picked out."

"Ah, he must have copied the list I had." Obito pondered if this was going to help or hinder what they were doing. He really had expected them to come back first so he could tell them what to get. He trusted Shikamaru to pick out the proper books from the reference rooms. "Did Shika have trouble getting access to the reference rooms?"

Minato let go of Kouryou with a small shove and began to pick up books and scrolls, "Yeah a little. But Shika pulled though, I think there was a lot of arguing back and forth."

"I see." Kouryou began to hand books to Minato from the floor; their team work had slightly improved even if they were still fighting with each other. Fai took the books she had collected into the meeting room; Obito noticed that her right shoulder dropped an inch. He wondered if that's what Genma had been talking about_. Did she hurt her shoulder with that attack?_ Coming over with the books he had he placed them down on the table, before she could move back to get more he whispered to her, "Don't over do it."

She looked at him and smiled, "Same to you then." Obito smirked and walked back with her to the door to get more books from the two in the hallway. Minato handed several books to Obito and Kouryou handed four to Fai. "I'm not frail you can give me more to carry."

"It's not that," He said carefully, "It's just those are fairly heavy books."

"…" Fai moved back to the table whispering under her breath as she went, "Special treatment…" She sighed placing the books on the table. Minato was right behind her with a few books as well; he came up beside her and placed them down.

"You know I never really got to thank you properly."

"It's ok; it was my fault that Obito-chan wasn't in top shape to ward her off."

"Still though, thank you." He smiled walking to the other side of the room to make some tea. She glanced over her shoulder to see how many books were left, not too many she decided that now was the time to sort the books and probably start going though them.

"So which ones should we look at first, Fai?" Obito asked coming up next to her putting down a new stack of books.

"Probably these three," She pointed at one large scroll case and two dusty old tomes. "That's a good start."

"Alright," Obito pulled those three out of the stacks and moved them to where he was working, leaving Fai to organize the mess and check the books to see if they were of any relative value to what they were looking for. While she was moving books Kouryou came over with the last stack of books. She nodded as he moved away Kouryou went over and cursed out the door before shutting it. Fai could see a small smile on Minato's face when he came over with cups of tea. It was clear that Minato might actually have been in the wrong. Although what exactly Minato had done to Kouryou would remain forever those two's secret. She opened one of the books looking at the text. _Great sub-coding, I'll save this one for later I don't really feel like trying to translate_. Fai moved that book off to the side. Minato came over to help, he opened several books and moved the ones with Sub-coding on top of the one she had placed off to the side, and she found it funny that he knew what she was doing. _I guess that's not a bad thing, less work for me_. A few books later she found another that might actually help them. _Herbals for the home, odd name_, leafing though the book she read some of the paragraphs. Her eyes widen slightly, _How to brew a better love potion…_

"Hey…"

"What?" Obito looked up, to find Fai coming a round the table with a book in hand she put it in front of him he looked at the pages and read it out loud, "_How to brew a better love potion, ten simple steps_… well damn." Flipping over the book he looked at the title. "Why would anyone name it this?" Turning it over he opened to the front page, it seemed that someone had switched the covers, "Oh now this is interesting, take a look here." He pointed at the spine of the book, Minato and Kouryou came over to look as well. Fai noticed that the spine of the book had been ripped. "Someone hid this book inside the bindings of another."

"Obito, why would anyone do that?" Minato asked.

"Someone with something to hide obviously," Kouryou commented while taking a drink from the tea Minato had made.

"It's also possible that it was done awhile ago and no one noticed." Fai said lifting the pages of the book slightly. The glue seemed brittle. It was clear that Obito was thinking the same thing.

"So someone hid this book in the reference libraries then took it out to make havoc over Konoha?"

"Seems far-fetch but at the same time not."

"Yeah" Obito turned the pages of the book reading in depth what all was involved with making a love potion. Sure enough everything they had discovered from the chocolate was indeed listed on the pages of this book. "Lavender or honey suckle can be used for flavor. So we were right."

Fai leaned over to look at where he was reading. "Hm, yeah so is there anything in there that suggests a counter for it?"

"I think so, I need to read more."

"Alright, Since Minato and Kouryou are here I'm going to leave for a moment. I'll be back."

Obito looked up in concern, "Where are you going?"

She blinked a few times, "Well I have to make a report and I need to use the little girl's room, now if you'll excuse me." Before he could object she vanished in a cloud of tiny snowflakes.

"Cool trick, Nay… Obito-chan, you two seem really familiar with each other… what's going on?"

"Nothing Minato, your' reading into it too much."

"Yeah right," He said walking to the other side of the room to stack some books. "So we don't need these then?"

"We can leave them for now." He sat there reading the book, it was interesting but forcing someone to love or feel as if they are in love falsely is wrong. He thought about Fai for a moment_, what if she was under the influence and is just really controlling her actions well? I guess I'll find out after all of this wears off. Now… let's see. Cure one potion, mix these herbs, great_. "Found the answer, Hey Minato can you write this down for me? I need a small break."

"Sure Obito-chan."

Obito stood up and moved towards the door, he wondered where Shikamaru was and he wondered where Izumo and Kotetsu were as well. They had been gone awhile. Opening the door he saw Kotetsu running by, "Hey Kotetsu, what's going on?"

"I have an errand don't mind me, Shikamaru should be back soon. He had to deal with the council."

"Alright thanks." Obito watched him run down the hallway in a light jog; he wondered what it was that was so important to make him run. Looking down the hall he saw Shikamaru coming from the direction of the Hokage's office, he looked anything but pleased. "Is there a problem Shika?"

"No not really. Old bat wanted to gnaw on my ear for an hour about my_ brats _as it were. She wasn't terribly pleased when I told her she could stick it where the sun doesn't shine. Make any headway with the problem at hand?"

"Yes actually, Fai was a lot of help."

"I see… but she's not here." He said looking into the meeting room to only see Kouryou, Minato and a rather large stack of books.

"She'll be back soon."

"Uh huh… I'll never understand what goes though the minds of young girl's. Anyways let's see what you got."

-

* * *

_TBC… Act 4: Hyougen Kenbu and __Nakama_

* * *

- 


End file.
